A Pain That I'm Used To
by Nocturnal Forays
Summary: As Tyler and Caroline struggle to come to terms with the secrets, lies, and betrayals that have come to light, will they ever repair their friendship and could it ever turn into something more? Starts with the events in S02E14, then veers from canon.
1. Chapter 1

Tyler doesn't understand how he got there—well, no, he knows how he _literally_ got there: Brady was all, "let's go for a drive", which Tyler interpreted as "let's bond while I pass on to you my vast werewolf knowledge". But it doesn't quite turn out that way. Instead, they're at the Gilbert lake house and Tyler just doesn't understand how his life has lead him to this, where he's pointing a gun at a fallen and bleeding Stefan, and Brady is yelling at him, ordering him to "kill the dirty vampire".

_._._

It ends in death.

Brady is dead and Tyler helps Stefan bury the body in the woods. While they dig, Stefan fills Tyler in on everything.

"I'm going to tell you this because keeping you in the dark has proved dangerous for everyone. And that needs to stop."

They dig slowly because there's a lot to tell.

_._._

"So let me get this straight. It's not okay to be an unstable vampire who kills randomly? But it's okay to be a sociopathic vampire who kills—how did you describe it? _Selectively?_ People still end up dead in the end, Stefan. Excuse me if I don't see the difference."

"Damon is my brother."

"And Vicki was my girlfriend!" Even as he says the words, that same old twinge of guilt surfaces because of the way he treated Vicki when she was still alive and he knows he had no right to use the term _girlfriend_ then or now.

_._._

"Everything would have been fine. The blood would have worked its way out of her after twenty-four hours. Unfortunately, Katherine learned about this and smothered Caroline while she still had Damon's blood in her system."

"Smothered? Jesus." Tyler feels like he's just been punched in the gut.

_._._

"Katherine was in my house?"

"I'm afraid so. You invited her in when she came by during your father's wake."

"Fuck."

"Yeah."

_._._

"Oh, and Bonnie is a witch."

"She's a _what_?"

_._._

Tyler is still horrified over what the werewolves had planned for Elena. Hearing the full story from Stefan makes him feel sick. Sure, he wants the full moon transformations to end more than anything else in the world, but not at the cost of someone else's life. He's already responsible for one person's death, and that was one death too many.

"Look, man, I'm really sorry about last night and tonight. Everything. I didn't know." The apology sounds as lame out loud as it did in his head. He tries again. "The last thing I want, the last thing I would _ever_ want is for anyone to get hurt. Or worse."

"I know, Tyler, I know."

"Why didn't you tell me all this yesterday when you broke into my house? Everything that happened to Caroline..." Tyler can't bring himself to speak of her torture and how he's to blame for all of it. "Instead, you tried to feed me all that garbage about living together peacefully in Mystic Falls."

Stefan grimaces. "I screwed up. Honestly, I didn't know what to tell you. Caroline just wanted me to make it better."

Tyler laughs bitterly. "Well, you didn't. And you could've just told me the truth about why Mason was here, and that he was working with Katherine. I already knew he was up to something."

"I don't have any experience dealing with werewolves. I made the wrong call. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you did. And I'm sorry too." Tyler dumps more dirt into the grave. "You're just like Jules, y'know."

Stefan stops shovelling, eyes narrowing as he stares at Tyler. "What do you mean?"

"You've totally bought into this whole vampire-werewolf war. It's ridiculous. You only believe in it because you've been told to. Caroline and I...she helped me through the worst night of my life. Once it was out in the open that she was a vampire and I was a werewolf, we still got along just fine. Better even. It wasn't instinctive to hate her suddenly, to see her as the enemy. She was my friend."

Stefan shakes his head. "You would have gone after her during the full moon if you hadn't been locked up."

"Stefan, I would have gone after _anyone_—vampire or human—in that state. All I felt was rage and the urge to kill. It was towards everything."

"Yeah, but look at the state of your friendship now—"

"Because of Jules, you, Damon, Mason, Katherine, and all your damn lies! We're no longer friends because of those lies. I ended up betraying Caroline and doubting her motives, but not because she's a vampire. I don't care about that."

"Tyler, eventually the fact that vampires and werewolves are natural enemies would have ended your friendship."

"Seriously? You seriously believe this bullshit?" Tyler throws his shovel down. "Face it, man. You didn't screw up that talk you gave me because you didn't know how to handle it. You just didn't give a damn because in your mind, I'm just a werewolf, and that disgusts you, and you think Caroline's better off without me in her life."

Tyler storms off, knowing he needs to leave now or else he's going to punch Stefan.

"Tyler, wait. That's not—"

"Save it, Salvatore."

"Tyler!" Stefan calls urgently.

"Don't worry. I'm still going to leave town like we agreed." Just before he's out of sight, he calls back: "And just so you know, I'm doing it for Caroline. She may no longer see me as a friend, but I still think of her as one."

Tyler's mind is reeling and he's overwhelmed with anger. As he drives Brady's truck back to town, he wonders if things would have turned out differently had he known about everything from the beginning. He'd like to think so despite a small taunting voice saying "_yeah, right_" in the back of his mind.

_._._

Tyler needs to leave Mystic Falls. He doesn't really want to, but he knows it's the right thing to do. He pulls out his cell to call Jules, but ends up with Caroline's phone instead. He's forgotten he still has it. He thinks he should probably return it.

_._._

With a note resting on his mother's foyer table, and after a conversation with Matt at The Grill and a lingering moment on Caroline's porch, Tyler leaves Mystic Falls. He's got the cash from his dad's hidden floor safe and little else.

_._._

His forehead is pressed against the passenger window, its coolness seeping into his skin and his breath partially fogging the glass. His eyesight is excellent, enhanced because of his werewolf senses, but out here in the remote landscape of Virginia, far from any town and well after midnight, there's little to see except the road signs and mile markers whizzing by. In the distance, it's all varying shades of black: black trees, black fields, black hills, black sky.

"It really is better this way," Jules says.

Minutes pass.

They whiz past another mile marker.

More black trees.

"I know," Tyler finally replies.

_._._

It's like that every day. Jules drives, tries to fill the silence with conversation, and Tyler offers only one or two abrupt words in reply. After the third day, Jules finally gives up and doesn't speak to him at all.

_._._

On the sixth day, as Tyler is packing up his meagre belongings, he comes across Caroline's cell phone at the bottom of his bag. He almost returned it the night he stood on her porch, hoping for one final glimpse of her, but at the last moment, he slipped it into the back pocket of his jeans.

He runs his fingers over the smooth surface of the smartphone and it comes to life. He's tempted to see if there are messages. And a bitter mocking voice in his head asks, _from who? Caroline?_ He shuts off the phone and tosses it into his bag. Giving the motel room a last once over, he closes the door behind him and checks out.

Jules is already waiting for him by the dusty car. She's sipping coffee from a takeaway cup. He dumps his bag in the back seat then climbs into the passenger's side. They're about five miles out when Tyler shifts in his seat, turning away from his usual position of staring out the passenger window.

"Is it true that a werewolf bite can kill a vampire?" Tyler asks.

He's surprised Jules because he feels the slight swerve the car makes but she quickly regains control. She looks over to him briefly before returning her gaze to the road.

"Not can, _will_," Jules answers.

"I heard about what happened to that Rose person."

"_Vampire_, Tyler. Rose was a vampire, not a person."

"Whatever." He tries to sound casual.

Jules glances at Tyler again. "Does that bother you? That I bit her?"

It does, but Tyler is not about to tell her that. He shrugs. "Why should it? I didn't even know her." He needs to know about the bite and how to best protect Caroline, so Tyler keeps his tone light, sidestepping to avoid arousing suspicion and Jules figuring out exactly why he wants to know if there's a cure. "Is there something similar they can do to us?"

"Tearing our hearts out with their brute strength isn't enough for you?"

"Right. Stupid question."

Jules sighs. "No, Tyler. That wasn't a stupid question. I keep forgetting you're completely new to this whole thing."

"So our bite _is_ fatal to them, then?"

Jules nods. "When we're in wolf form it is. They fall into a rabid madness until all you can do is stake them, unless..." Jules trails off.

"Unless...? Unless what?" Tyler asks. "Tell me. There's so much I don't know or understand yet."

His silence at the beginning of their journey ends up working in his favour; Jules appears to be grateful for any sort of conversation and he's sure she takes it as a sign he's warming up to her, especially when she proceeds to tell him all she knows about werewolf physiology, biology, and lore over the next couple of weeks.

He's figured out that appealing to her vanity by treating her as the knowledgeable, wise mentor helps loosen her tongue and she answers most of his questions. Sometimes she tells him she doesn't know the answer and he's fairly certain he can believe her.

_._._

They arrive at their destination after a few more days of what seems to Tyler like random driving. And he's not wrong, he learns, when Jules tells him she took the "scenic route" to avoid anyone (read: vampires, Tyler's mother, and Mystic Falls' sheriff) who might try to follow them. Tyler is disappointed, yet not wholly surprised that Jules has brought them to a trailer park on the outskirts of a town smaller than Mystic Falls. Christ, he wonders, do werewolves not know _one_ investment banker or even a real estate agent?

_._._

"I'm still not sure I believe the transformations get easier." Tyler says remembering his first full moon all too clearly. They're driving into town (he hasn't bothered to learn its name) to pick up some supplies. Tyler hopes booze is included on Jules's list.

"It'll take some time, but each one will make your body stronger so you'll be able to withstand it better. It's the transformations themselves that will help ease the pain eventually."

"Eventually?" Tyler laughs humourlessly. "Sounds too long to me. Here's hoping for a heart attack long before middle age. Maybe I should start eating foods high in cholesterol."

"Not going to happen for a long, long time."

"What? The heart attack?"

Jules shakes her head. "Middle age. Now that you've triggered the curse, you won't age as quickly." Jules pauses for a moment. "I'm sorry, Tyler, but you said you wanted the truth. You've got more full moons to look forward to than you think, especially because you're a Lockwood wolf."

Tyler raises his eyebrows. "Whoa. Hold up. _What_ are you talking about?"

"Everyone thought it was a mystical aspect of the werewolf curse, but a science nerd joined our pack a while ago, and he figured it was down to our accelerated healing. Something about how aging is the degeneration of cells. We heal so completely now that we no longer age like humans do." Jules shrugged. "Or it could just be bullshit and it really is due to the mystical rather than the scientific."

"Seriously?" Tyler is struggling to keep his mouth from hanging opening.

"Seriously."

"How old are you?"

"I triggered the curse when I was twenty-five—in nineteen seventy-three."

"Holy shit. So, you're, like, over sixty?"

"Sixty-three. And that's why you should never ask a woman her age." Jules smirks.

"Maybe not a normal human woman." Tyler says, incredulous. "And what's the Lockwood wolf deal? Or do I not wanna know?"

"I don't know all the details. Mason was looking into it, but from what he told me, he'd found out Lockwoods who trigger the curse age at an even slower rate than the rest of us. The best Mason could figure out was one year for every twenty-five to fifty years. He found conflicting accounts in some Lockwood journals so he could never be sure." Jules knuckles whiten as her grip tightens on the steering wheel. "And he didn't live long enough to find out for himself."

Tyler is stunned and doesn't say anything for the few more miles of road it takes to drive into town.

"Let me get this straight. Werewolves age really slowly, and because I'm a Lockwood, I'm not going to grow old and die for a really, really long time, which means I have _a lot_ of full moons ahead of me."

"Yep, unless one of your vampire buddies rips out your heart."

Tyler rolls his eyes. "Oh, you're hilarious."

For the first time since Tyler has known her, Jules laughs. Under different circumstances, they might have been friends, the older sister he never had, but Jules had a part in Caroline's capture and torture, Tyler reminds himself, and he'll never forgive her for that.

"I guess the curse takes into consideration a potential werewolf not triggering it until they're much older. There wouldn't be that many years of painful transformations, would there? Slow down the aging, and well, Grandpa Lockwood would still have a few hundred years of suffering—which is why I think it's at least partly mystical."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Jules, I get the picture."

"Someone must've _really_ hated your family."

"No kidding."

Tyler thinks she's holding back a few other things about Lockwood werewolves, things that would align with why Katherine tried so hard to trigger his curse after Mason was killed, things that had to do with that damned ritual. Jules had promised him no more lies or secrets, but his instinct tells him otherwise. And that's okay, because he's keeping a few secrets of his own.

_._._

When Jules trains Tyler to kill vampires he feels a little queasy, but readily learns these skills because he might need to use them against Katherine, Elijah, and Klaus in order to protect Caroline. He'll use them on Damon and even Stefan if it means keeping Caroline safe. He may be hundreds of miles away from her, but her safety is always on his mind.

He genuinely enjoys the hand to hand combat training, though. He has so much strength and power in his limbs, it's a rush. Sometimes he almost feels like he can fly.

_._._

They're at the one and only diner in town when, out of the corner of his eye, Tyler sees a blonde with curling hair walk past and slide into the booth in front of him. He sucks in a breath. He knows it's not Caroline: she doesn't move like Caroline or smell like Caroline, but just for a moment he's transported back to Mystic Falls and it could have been any night at the Mystic Grill, not a nameless town in the middle of nowhere and a diner that's more of a dive.

_._._

Later, under the cover of some trees and at a safe distance from their trailer so Jules won't know, Tyler pulls out Caroline's cell phone and enters her passcode (he's easily seen her enter it a hundred times in the past, especially when she was organising the latest school function) and this time reads through the text messages and listens to the voicemail. There are three missed calls, all from Caroline.

"_How could you, Tyler? Wasn't putting_ me _in danger enough? You had to lead them to Elena as well?_" Hearing her voice, even speaking in anger, is like a balm to Tyler. "_And I can't believe you stole my phone._"

She says nothing more. There's just silence, then a sound of disgust before the call disconnects.

"_You could've at least returned my phone. Ugh, I really don't know why I'm bothering to call._" There's a pause. "_Are you even listening to these messages?_"

The first two calls don't surprise him much. She's actually being nicer than he expected or deserved. The third and last call, though, that's the one that really gets to him.

"_Your mom's really worried about you. Thank God she doesn't know who you're with or she'd have to be hospitalised by now._" Caroline's voice lowers. "_If she doesn't like vampires, I don't imagine she'd approve of werewolves either. Um...oh..._" There's an awkward silence. "_I'm sorry, Tyler. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. You should call her and let her know you're okay._" Tyler thinks the message is over, but then: "_I'm still really mad at you. For that night...for stealing my phone...for leaving._"

He almost calls her back, but shuts off the phone before his fingers can do any lasting damage. He shoves the phone into his pocket. He's angry: at himself, at Jules, at his father, about being born a Lockwood, at everyone and everything. This isn't how his life was supposed to turn out. He's never really given his future much thought, but this is something he never would have—could have—imagined for himself. He's supposed to draw shit like this, not live it day after endless day. Only, he does.

He walks over to the car where he's stashed a bottle of booze in the trunk. Doesn't even bother to search for a glass and just gulps back the fiery liquid once he's screwed off the cap. The bottle is nearly full. He doesn't stop drinking until it's empty and he's numb, and it's hours later and the crescent moon is high in the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline is more shocked than anyone to learn about Tyler's departure. The flood of emotions at this news confuses her. It's a tumult of relief, worry, and anger. She keeps replaying recent events over and over in her head: his apology and how lost he looked as she slammed the door in his face; the anger and hurt in his eyes as he pressed her up against her car, his cry of "I trusted you!" making her cringe even now; his kiss, so unexpected and so sweet; the agony of his transformation and staying with him for as long as she could; walking through the woods and learning that Tyler, of all people, understood how hiding your true nature made a relationship impossibly difficult.

She is filled with so much regret at that very moment, it overwhelms her, and there's such a pressure in her chest she can barely breathe. Caroline stifles a sob. She still feels betrayed by what Tyler did—or, more accurately, what he didn't do. But a few days have passed now, and she's begun to see how they _both_ screwed up. Hugely. So many lies told and so many secrets kept by so many. No, Caroline isn't the only person in Mystic Falls suffering from the sting of betrayal, and if the lies and secrets continue (she thinks of Matt) it's not going to stop anytime soon.

But now Tyler's gone and Caroline is angry at him for running, and angry at herself for worrying about him.

_._._

All this inner turmoil has Caroline distracted and she's been running behind all morning. She hates the feeling—like she can never properly catch up with the day. She ends up being late meeting up with Matt.

"Sorry! It's just...things have been really crazy and I've been dealing with so much—"

"Tyler."

"What?" Caroline feels like she walked into their conversation partway through. She frowns. "What about Tyler?"

"Well, since he left town, I figured you'd be over at the Lockwood house with his mom."

"Why would you think that?"

"He stopped by the other night and told me everything."

Caroline nervously brushes back her hair. "Uh, _everything_?"

"How he's been going through a tough time lately."

"Oh."

"And how you've been there for him."

"Oh."

"He said you helped him more than anyone else ever has."

"Oh." Caroline's voice is getting fainter with each _oh_ she utters. A tiny crack forms, weakening her anger against Tyler. She purses her lips in determination to hold on to that anger.

"It's okay if you were with Tyler's mom. I'm not mad or anything."

"But I wasn't there. I was working with Dana on the Decade Dance," Caroline quickly replies in order to reassure Matt. But somewhere deep inside, Caroline bristles at the implication she needs Matt's permission to see anyone or do anything, but she says nothing because he'll just get upset and accuse of her more drama anyway. "Did, um, Tyler say anything else?"

Matt looks uncomfortable for a second, but then shakes his head. "Not really."

Caroline's not sure if she's relieved or disappointed.

"He...he told me to take care of you. That you need me."

The tiny crack grows larger. _Oh, Tyler._ She's spent the last couple of days believing Tyler was no longer her friend, so how could she possibly think he's now the best friend she's ever had? Caroline holds back her tears and nods. "I do, Matt. I really do need you."

She should feel elated, but the fact that Matt knows nothing about what she really is looms in front of her and presses down on her heart. Lies, lies, and more lies. She needs to tell Matt. Soon. She will not make the same mistake she made by keeping Tyler in the dark. Matt will know and he'll understand and everything will be perfect. If Elena and Stefan can make it work, so can Caroline and Matt.

_._._

Caroline is happy. At least, that's what she keeps telling herself. She and Matt have been back together and dating for almost two weeks. She's agreed to take it slow, mostly so she can find a way to finally tell Matt _everything_, but so far she hasn't really found the ideal time or ideal place. She's starting to think that maybe she doesn't have to because everything has been so normal lately. Matt is human, so really, why should he need to know at all?

And now they're at the Decade Dance and the night has been so perfectly romantic that Caroline just wants to forget all about vampires, and rituals, and moonstones, and every other supernatural element she's ever come across because she has high hopes for how the night will end.

They're dancing to a slow song, clinging to each other. Caroline pulls back slightly to look at Matt.

"So, the dance is nearly over. We should leave." Caroline bats her eyelashes. "Go back to your place maybe?"

Matt slowly smiles. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Caroline grins. "I think it's high time, don't you? God, it's been so long I think I might've forgotten how!"

They both laugh.

_._._

There's no preamble, no pretence that they're at Matt's house for any other reason except to have sex. Shoes and clothes are tugged off during their attempt to get to Matt's bed as quickly as possible. It's all going according to plan, until Matt moves her beneath him and starts kissing her again. Caroline flashes back to Tyler kissing her that night on her porch. The memory is so vivid and so shocking, she pushes Matt away.

"What's wrong?"

Caroline takes a deep breath. "N-nothing. I'm just nervous. I want this to be perfect."

"It will be. Just relax, Care."

"Yeah...yeah, okay."

They resume kissing and Caroline starts to fall back into the moment, but again, she flashes to Tyler, only this time it's not the memory of his kiss outside her door. It's like Tyler's the one kissing her and pressing her into the bed, not Matt. She swears she can almost smell Tyler. And the weirdest part of it is that she feels like she's betraying Tyler somehow by being here with Matt. _No!_ Tyler is the one who betrayed _her_. He's completely out of her life now, and she's with Matt. _Matt_ is her boyfriend. _This_ is the way it's supposed to be. But the flashes don't stop and she feels like she's going crazy and it's all suddenly too much. She recoils from Matt and pushes him away once again, only she's lost control and uses her vampire strength and ends up nearly dislocating his shoulder.

"Jesus, Caroline. _What_ is wrong with you?" He's nursing the shoulder she violently shoved. "Again, with the drama. And you were doing so great."

Something inside Caroline snaps.

"You know nothing about drama! Your sister, your mother...their drama was nothing!"

A wounded expression crosses Matt's face. "Vicki died."

"So did—" She catches herself. "I almost died, too, Matt! You have no idea what I've been going through since then."

"How could I possibly know what you've been going through if you never tell me anything?"

"I never tell you anything because you hate drama! And believe me, there _is_ drama—God, I really can't win with you, can I?" Caroline is now gathering up her clothes and dressing as quickly as possible. "Honestly, this? This is _nothing_. If you actually knew about the real drama that goes on in this town, that I have to deal with, you'd probably pack your bags and leave."

Matt's face is a mix of anger and confusion as he follows Caroline out into the hall, where she finds her shoes and slips them on. "Is that why Tyler left? Because he knew about this 'real drama' of yours in Mystic Falls?" Matt's question falls like a bombshell.

She struggles to find the least hurtful answer, but realises there isn't one. "I...yes, I think so."

"So not only have you been there for him, he's been there for you," Matt states grimly.

"You broke up with me after I tur—after I got out of the hospital," she whispers. At that moment, it doesn't matter to Caroline that she orchestrated that break up to keep Matt safe. She's feeling scared and vulnerable and very much like the seventeen year old girl she still is in so many ways. "Tyler and I...we were both...lost and alone."

"And I'm alone, too, Care. Remember? Do an absentee mom and a dead sister ring a bell? But it's always about you, and Tyler's the same." Matt sighs in disgust. "Caroline, what do you want from me? It seems to change from one day to the next and I can't figure it out."

She holds out her arms in a gesture of helplessness then lets them flop down to her sides in defeat. "I don't know, Matt. I'm sorry. I just...it's complicated."

"With you it's always complicated."

She tries to hold back the tears as she reaches up and kisses his cheek, and is reminded of when she was crying in the school hallway the day after Tyler's transformation, telling Matt she loved him. But she realises now she wasn't crying over Matt, or even over love. Not really. She was crying over the loss of her previous life. And no matter how hard she tries to hold on to that old life, it's not that she's no longer girly little Caroline anymore, she's not _human_ girly little Caroline anymore. She's a vampire now and everything has changed.

"I'm so, so sorry, Matt." And as much as it breaks her heart, she leaves.

_._._

Caroline spends the weekend moping and watching weepy movies while consuming vast quantities of ice cream. She kind of hates herself for this pathetic self-indulgent behaviour, so when Monday rolls around, she's more than happy to go back to school and throw herself into as many distracting activities as possible.

As she reaches her car, she feels a stabbing pain in the side of her neck and an arm comes around to catch her as she falls. The burn of vervain rushes through her until the pain is too intense and she loses consciousness.

_._._

Tyler's phone rings. He thinks it's his mother trying to contact him again but is surprised when he sees Stefan's number on the screen (he recognises it from scrolling through the contacts on Caroline's cell). Luckily, Jules is in town so he doesn't have to explain away the phone call.

Tyler doesn't bother with a hello or any sort of conventional greeting. "What do you want, Salvatore?"

"Klaus is in Mystic Falls."

"That's your problem. I've stayed away like you wanted."

"Klaus has Caroline. He's using her to lure you back to town."

_Klaus has Caroline. Klaus has Caroline. Klaus has Caroline._ The sentence keeps echoing in his head until it doesn't make sense anymore.

"Tyler?"

"Yeah, I'm still here." Agitated, Tyler rubs at the back of his neck to try and loosen the rapidly tensing muscles. He's dreading asking the next question. "How does Klaus know about me and why would he think kidnapping Caroline would lure me back to town?"

"Matt."

"What? You're making even less sense than usual, Salvatore. Just tell me what's going on. And why you're wasting time talking to me when you should be rescuing Caroline."

"Klaus has Katherine and compelled her to tell him pretty much everything that's been going on in Mystic Falls. She told him about you, a werewolf."

"Shit."

"Exactly. Anyway, Katherine also told Klaus that Matt was your best friend and if anyone knew what it would take to get you to return to Mystic Falls, he would."

_Shit, shit, shit._ "Let me guess. Klaus grabbed Matt and compelled him to tell him everything about me, which included Caroline." There is no skirting the issue. "And my...how I feel about her."

"And here we are, having this conversation. Oh, and thanks to Klaus, Matt now knows about us. Apparently, Klaus doesn't know the meaning of discretion. Or he doesn't particularly care. Not surprisingly, Matt's not taking it very well."

Tyler starts to laugh. He can't help it. It's insane. Absurdly insane.

"Tyler? Are you all right?"

"No, I'm not." Tyler chokes on the last bit of fading laughter as he realises he spoke those same words to Caroline after his first transformation. "I don't think I'll ever be all right again."

Tyler looks out the window to see the waxing gibbous moon. (He's looked it up and knows all the terms for the different phases.) It's is going to be full in two days.

"As long I don't come back, Klaus won't have a werewolf, so no ritual." Tyler grabs the half empty bottle of scotch sitting on the counter. "So, again, why are you wasting time talking to me when you should be rescuing Caroline?"

"He said if you don't come back, he'll kill Caroline."

Tyler sucks in a breath at Stefan's blunt words. "How do you know he won't kill Caroline anyway? You told me Katherine meant to use her as the vampire component in the ritual."

"Klaus said he's going to use Katherine. Called it poetic justice."

"Do you believe him?"

"I don't know, Tyler. These days...I just don't know anymore."

Tyler closes his eyes and sees Caroline standing in her doorway, bruised and bleeding, the hurt and betrayal rising off her in waves. "I'll leave as soon as Jules gets back with the car."

"Tyler, you can't. Remember what we talked about before you left? It's too risky for you to be in Mystic Falls."

"Then why did you call me? Just to say 'hi, Tyler, and by the way, thanks to you, Caroline's gonna die'?"

"It was pointed out to me what keeping you in the dark lead to before, so it was decided that you should know about what's going on in Mystic Falls. But you still shouldn't come back."

"And let her die? You're all assholes, you know that? I'm coming back and you're just going to have to find another way to stop Klaus and the ritual."

"That's not going to be easy—"

"Look, Stefan, I know I promised you I'd leave and take Jules with me so i_no one_/i could have access to a werewolf for the ritual and Elena would be protected. And I was okay with that because it meant Caroline would be safe, too. But this changes everything. How can you call me and tell me all this and not expect me to come back?" Tyler saves his trump card for last. "You'd do the same for Elena."

Stefan sighs. "Yeah. Yeah, I know."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Klaus said if you're not here by the full moon, Caroline dies."

"I'll be there." Tyler assures him. Tyler's about to end the call, but he can't without asking one last question. "Does Caroline know...?"

"About how you feel? No."

"Please don't tell her."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"And Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for letting me know."

"Thank Elena. She insisted I tell you."

_._._

"Tyler, no. You can't go back. It's too dangerous. You might be killed."

"I don't care. I probably should have died in that car accident on Founder's Day anyway." He grabs the car keys and turns to leave.

"Tyler—"

"NO!" The rage tears through him and he suspects his eyes are flashing yellow right now. "I will not hear another word from you! Your hate-on for vampires is your problem, Jules. Klaus will kill Caroline if I don't go back to Mystic Falls. Caroline is my friend, so there's only one option. I go back, because _you help your friend_." His chest aches as he says the words that have been haunting him for weeks. "And I _will_ kill you if you try to stop me."

"Oh my God, you're in love with her!"

Tyler slams open the door. "Great! Now everyone knows!"

At least Jules said "her" instead of "it" this time.

_._._

What Jules doesn't get is that Tyler has also had enough of this kind of life. Does she really think that Tyler, a Lockwood with all the wealth and privilege that entails, will ever get used to cheap motels and trailer parks? When Tyler left Mystic Falls, he honestly hadn't been sure if he would ever go back, but he never envisioned _this_ as a permanent lifestyle choice. No, he'd planned on learning how to deal with being a werewolf for the rest of his life and keeping Caroline safe for the rest of hers. Once a legal adult, he was going to relocate to a big city (one with no vampires if possible) and still have access to his birthright, the Lockwood fortune. If he's going to be a werewolf for what could amount to centuries, he sure as hell is going to do so in the lifestyle he is accustomed to.

_._._

Jules goes back to Mystic Falls with Tyler. Tyler's not too happy about this, but realises he can't really leave Jules without a vehicle in this godforsaken hole of a town. And since he's going back to be the werewolf sacrifice, well, it doesn't matter if two werewolves return to Mystic Falls or twenty.

Tyler's driving. He doesn't trust Jules to get him back to Mystic Falls in time. He figures it would be just like her to stall by taking the "scenic route" back and end up getting Caroline killed. She probably thinks that would free Tyler of Mystic Falls once and for all. And it just might. But he's not going to let that happen. Caroline is going to live.

He still doesn't understand why he's supposed to hate all vampires. Granted, Damon sounds like a dick, but Tyler is in no position to throw stones. And there's no way he could ever hate Caroline. Sure, he hates that she lied to him and kept secrets, but that almost fanatical hate Jules and Brady felt? It's never been there. It might be when he's in full werewolf mode, but he doesn't remember much, mostly the pain. The rage and desire to hunt and kill are all there but he doesn't recall it being directed at anything or anyone in particular. It was just bloodlust, plain and simple.

A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter one, added my story to their favourites, or put it on their alerts. I can't tell you how happy that makes me. I hope the rest of the story doesn't disappoint.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler arrives in Mystic Falls on the day of the full moon. When he finally hands himself over, it's early morning, barely dawn. Klaus lets Caroline go as promised and even allows Tyler to see for himself that she's alive and well. A couple of lackeys wait outside the door to escort her away. Her clothes are wrinkled and her hair is a mess, but Tyler thinks he has never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. He wants to hold her, to feel for himself that she's really there.

"I'm still angry at you."

"I know. I got your messages."

"I might always be angry at you."

"I probably deserve it."

"_Probably?_" She narrows her eyes and tears into him. "You weren't there for me, Tyler, when I needed you most. You nearly got Elena killed. And you stole my phone."

Any control he's mastered over his rage in the past month is gone momentarily. He's once again that same old confused and angry Tyler he was before he left. He sometimes thinks he'll always be that Tyler deep down inside. And so, before he can stop himself, he lets loose the pent up feelings and thoughts he's had for the last twenty-eight days.

"Will you never even _try_ to see things how I saw them? We were never friends before and suddenly, out of the blue, you were helping me. Then I found out you were lying all along about the vampires and about Mason—"

"I told you I was protecting you!" Caroline shouts back.

"A lie is still a lie! You, my so-called friend, didn't trust me with the truth, Caroline."

"Tyler, we _were_ friends! I just couldn't—"

"Friends don't lie to each other! I _never_ lied to you! About anything!" He closes his eyes and breathes deeply for a moment, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. When he finally thinks he can keep from shouting again he opens his eyes and looks at Caroline. She no longer looks angry, just tired and scared—which is exactly how he feels.

Tyler slumps down onto the sofa and buries his head in his hands. He so wants Caroline to understand him, to know that he never, ever wanted to hurt her or to put her in danger. "I was an idiot for thinking the worst. I just...I've never had anyone be there for me like that."

"I know. Matt told me."

Shocked, Tyler raises his head. "What else did Matt tell you?"

"That I'd helped you through some stuff—that's putting it mildly, by the way," she adds, glaring at him.

"That's it?"

"He told me you told him to look after me and that I needed him."

"Anything else?"

"No-o-o...I don't think so. _Was_ there anything else?" Caroline asks.

"No. Not a word," Tyler answers softly.

He leans back against the sofa and wearily rubs at his eyes. He's exhausted from driving all night.

"You and Matt belong together." He's not sure he means that anymore, and he wishes that Caroline belonged to him, and that he belonged to her. She frowns and looks away. Her reaction confuses him for a moment, but then he continues and is impressed he manages to keep from gagging on the words. "After everything...it was the least I could do before I left. I know how much you...you love him."

As Caroline moves to sit next to him on the sofa, an array of emotions crosses her features: sadness, pain, compassion, and something he can't quite define. But they're all so similar to the looks she gave him on the night of his transformation. He doesn't feel as though he deserves that concern anymore.

"I'm so sorry," he says, his voice cracking.

"Tyler," Caroline whispers.

She reaches for him, again such a similar gesture to the night of his transformation.

He quickly angles out of her range and stands up. Leaving her bewildered, her eyes wide and mouth open as if to say something more, Tyler walks towards the door. "We're done here. You should go now."

"No, Tyler, wait. I just can't leave you here. We have to figure out a way... The ritual..."

He bangs on the door and yells out at Caroline's waiting escort that it's time for her to leave. He turns back to her. "Don't put yourself in more danger."

"But if we work with Stefan and Damon, we can find a way to stop Klaus. I know we can," she insists.

She's persistent and optimistic and ever and always the Caroline he adores so much. And because of that he steels his resolve.

"As far as I'm concerned this has nothing to do with anyone else, especially Damon. He murdered my uncle and wouldn't hesitate to do the same to me. If I miraculously make it out of this alive, I want nothing more to do with either of the Salvatores." Tyler pauses, undecided if he should say more, but since it's probable he won't live to see the next day, he plunges ahead. "I'm doing this for you, no one else. You helped me though something...during a time I had no one. So now I'm helping you."

"Tyler..." The look in her eyes is almost enough to give him hope she might still care about him—that one day she might even call him a friend again. If he survives the night, he reminds himself.

The door opens and Klaus's lackeys come in. One takes hold of Caroline by the arms and leads her out.

"No, wait!"

"Goodbye, Caroline."

The heavy oak door slams shut between them.

_._._

The night of the ritual is filled with fire and blood.

One moment he's Klaus's captive and sacrifice, the next he's suddenly free and there's chaos all around. He's running for his life—and for the others' lives, too, because he can feel the full moon reaching its apex and he's not far enough away and he's afraid of what that means. Soon enough, all thoughts are obliterated by the bone-breaking pain of his second transformation. If it does get easier, it's certainly doesn't feel like it'll be tonight.

_._._

Tyler wakes up naked in the woods and he's covered in dried blood, its metallic taste coating his tongue. He spits and wipes at his mouth, horrified at the dawning realisation that he possibly killed last night. He recognises the clearing he's in and sees smoke spiralling upwards in the sky to his left—east, where the sun is now rising. He needs to get out of there and to the vehicle he has parked nearby. He hopes there aren't any campers around to see a naked and bloody teenager running through the woods. He makes it to the car and quickly dons the spare t-shirt and jeans (another lesson from Jules) before driving back to town as fast as he can.

It's barely past sun up and Tyler has to sneak into his house so his mother won't hear him. He doesn't want her to know he's returned to Mystic Falls and seeing him all bloodied (he saw his reflection in the rear view mirror) will only shock her and make her raise even more questions he doesn't want to deal with. He manages to quietly clean himself up and packs up some more of his clothing.

As he's about to leave, he has a sudden recollection from the night before—at least, he's pretty sure it's from the night before and not some crazy dream—of the Salvatores somewhere nearby, and Elena (or is it Katherine?) running past a cluster of fires, her long hair a dark streak against the backdrop of orange flames. He stops in mid-step down the stairs and draws in a quick breath when the image of Caroline near some trees and surrounded by werewolves comes to him. She's backing away slowly but he sees there's no escape for her and a rage more blinding than anything else he's ever felt propels him forward. He's a werewolf and she's a vampire and he can't stop.

"NO!" Tyler's shout echoes through the foyer. The Lockwood home is huge, but in the quiet of the early morning, it's possible his mother has heard him. He runs out the front door and down the driveway, not looking back once.

He has no idea what happened last night but he has to find out who might (and might not) be left alive before he leaves town. He curses Jules, knowing she's the only one who could have called in the other werewolves. He barely has time to turn the key in the ignition when his phone rings. It's Stefan. He answers, but can't find his voice to speak.

"Tyler?"

"Yeah."

"You're still alive. A lot of werewolves died last night. We weren't sure—"

"What do you want?"

A pause.

"It's Caroline."

The world stops, drops away, so there's only him and the endless abyss he's hanging over, ready to fall into. His heart is hammering madly in his chest and his harsh breathing is roaring in his ears. His worst fear is becoming real.

"What about Caroline?"

"She's been bitten."

Tyler doesn't need Stefan to elaborate. Rage and despair wage war inside him, trying to pull him apart.

"Where is she and how long ago was she bitten?" He grinds out the words through clenched teeth.

"There's nothing you can do, Tyler. I...I just thought you should know."

"You mean Elena thought I should know. Again."

Stefan sighs on the other end, but doesn't deny it.

"Tell me where she is, Stefan." His anger fades away and now he's just filled with an overwhelming grief. "Please."

It's silent on the other end, then: "She's here at the boarding house—"

"I'll be right there."

"No, Tyler—"

"Stefan," Tyler says sharply. "You will not keep me away from Caroline. No one will."

Tyler disconnects the call, and then immediately stumbles out of the car and throws up.

_._._

Tyler barely remembers the drive to the Salvatore boarding house. All he can think about is Caroline and how he might be the one who bit her. He's gripping the steering wheel so hard, he hears the frame creaking and has to loosen his hold so he doesn't tear it off its mooring.

_._._

He knocks frantically against the wooden door and doesn't stop for one moment until someone finally opens it. It's Stefan and he doesn't look pleased.

"You shouldn't have come. Damon will probably kill you."

"I don't care. Let me see Caroline."

"I'm not kidding around, Tyler. After what happened last night, Damon is out for blood."

"I. Don't. Care." Tyler bites out. "Caroline. NOW."

Tyler wants to put his fist through a wall, a dozen walls, because he wants to see her now and each second that passes might mean it's too late. He can't save Caroline soon enough. He shouldn't have to save her from this fate at all.

Elena steps into view and is visibly surprised to see Tyler at the door. "Elena! You have to bring me to Caroline. I need to see her."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Tyler. She's not...in a good way. I only wanted Stefan to tell you because I thought you should know."

Tyler tears at his hair. "God, you people! Look, there's a chance I might be able to help her, okay? You have to take me to Caroline before it's too late."

"Wait." Elena steps closer to Tyler. "You might be able to help her?"

"Yes!"

"How?" It's Stefan who asks.

"Caroline is running out of time! Just trust me, please. For Caroline's sake." Tyler feels the urge to punch more walls, possibly even some people this time.

"Stefan, I think we should let Tyler try. What's the worst that can happen? It's not like we have another option. If he fails, she'll just continue to deteriorate until...until someone has to end it. But what if he doesn't fail?"

Stefan steps aside, his movements stiff. _He doesn't want a werewolf in his home_, Tyler realises. He barely gets past the threshold when he's slammed against a wall. He winces in pain, his body barely recovered from the night before.

"Really, Stefan, you know how I feel about letting dogs into the house," Damon says as he presses his forearm against Tyler's throat.

"Damon, stop. Please," Elena says. "He says he can help Caroline."

"I heard every word. Tell us how and _we'll_ help her, wolf boy."

Tyler tries to speak, but can't while Damon continues to put pressure against his windpipe. He's finding it hard to breathe. Elena steps forward and grabs at Damon's arms.

"Can't you see you're choking him?"

Damon turns to Elena, clearly struggling with his own desire to strangle Tyler and with Elena's request to let him go. He finally relents and releases Tyler, but not before he sees a look flicker across Damon's eyes. _Interesting_, he thinks. It looks like Tyler isn't the only one who wants something—_someone_—he can't have.

"A werewolf bit her. Only a werewolf can help her. Now, will someone _please_ show me where Caroline is?" Tyler's frustration is mounting. "You can all kill me later, okay?"

"Oh, you can count on that," Damon assures him.

They finally lead him to Caroline. She's locked up in a cell in the basement—for her own good they say. Damon blocks the cell's doorway.

"I'll let you in, wolf boy, but first I want you to tell me how it is you _think_ you can help her. I was told there is no cure."

"There _is_ a cure." Tyler hesitates. "Jules told me."

Damon's lunge towards Tyler is only held back because of Stefan.

"And you believed that lying, conniving bitch?"

"She had no reason to lie to me about this."

"You really are stupider than you look."

Tyler ignores Damon's dig because Caroline's life is at stake. "Look, I don't know. Maybe she did lie to me," Tyler acknowledges, and he _is _worried that Jules lied to him or was wrong about the cure for a werewolf bite. "I just need to try."

Damon stares into Tyler's eyes for a few moments as if searching for the truth (or the lie?) then nods. "Fine."

They finally step aside and unlock the cell door. Caroline's been quiet throughout their exchange—Elena explains she's been in and out of consciousness for the last couple of hours—but she's starting to moan as if she's suffering from the deepest pain. His stomach clenches. She sounds like a wounded animal.

"Do you need anything?" Elena asks.

"No. Lock the door behind me." Tyler pulls the door shut. "Whatever you see or hear, don't try to stop it. Let her take what she needs."

"What do you mean?" Elena asks.

"Just promise me no one will interfere."

They reluctantly promise.

"Earlier, on the phone, you asked how long ago she'd been bitten. Does that matter?" Stefan asks

"There's a small window in general, but for her...she's still so new, she might have even less time. The sooner I help her, the better—for both our sakes."

Stefan frowns, not understanding, and Tyler doesn't really want to elaborate because the clock is ticking and soon, to quote Caroline, it'll be curtains.

"I'm not sure, but it's been at least twelve hours now. Is that bad?"

"Maybe," Tyler says, but he knows Stefan, Damon, and Elena see the "_probably_" in his eyes.

_._._

He hasn't seen her yet. She's holed up in a dark corner of the cell, blankets covering her shivering form. The less Elena, Stefan, and Damon can see, the more comfortable he feels so he's happy to stay with her in the shadows.

"Caroline?" He walks over and kneels down next to her on the thin mattress. "It's me, Tyler. I know you're probably still mad at me for, well, everything, but I need you to listen to me and do as I say, okay?"

She sways forward and he sees her eyes have gone all bloody and dark. Her teeth haven't extended yet, but she's clearly being taken over by her vampire nature.

"Tyler? Why are you here? Is it a full moon?"

Tyler frowns. "No, not anymore."

"You made it! You're okay! I was so worried. You were in so much pain. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't help you."

Tyler then understands. In Caroline's mind, it's a month ago.

"Yeah, I'm okay. And you did help me, Caroline. If it wasn't for you...I don't know what would've happened to me."

"But I didn't do anything."

"You were there for me. And that was enough." Tyler moves closer and takes her hands into his own. They're ice cold. "You held me together when I thought I was going to break apart."

Caroline shakes her head and starts to cry. "W-why did this happen to us, Tyler? Why?"

"I don't know."

Her eyes start to change and revert back to normal, and she comes back to the present. "Tyler? Oh my God, what are you doing here? You should leave. It isn't safe."

"Caroline, we don't have much time left. You have to do what I tell you."

"What are you talking about?

"The cure, Caroline, I know the cure for a werewolf bite."

"You do?" She looks so hopeful, it's crushing his heart. If this doesn't work... He shoves the negative thought aside.

"Yes, I do. So let me help you, okay?"

Caroline nods. How to go about this so she'll do as he asks, he wonders. If she knew what the cure involved, how dangerous it could be, he doubts she'd agree to go through with it.

"You need to drink from me first, to make you stronger."

"NO!" She backs away from him, scrambling to stand up. She's pressed herself in the corner, further into the darkness. "Stay away from me, Tyler. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I heal really fast. You know that. You don't have to worry about hurting me. You need blood, Caroline."

"Blood doesn't help. I've drunk so much of it but I can't keep it down."

With every word spoken, Tyler inches nearer and nearer. "You'll be able to keep my blood down."

She shakes her head and presses harder against the wall. He's directly in front of her now, and without making any sudden moves to startle her, he slides his arms around her and pulls her into an embrace. This is not how he wanted Caroline Forbes to end up in his arms, but it might be his last chance to ever hold her and he can't help but revel in it.

"Drink from me, Caroline."

"I can't!" she cries. "I have almost no control left. I might drain you, kill you." She whispers the last two words against his ear.

His arms tighten around her waist. "And if you die, I don't want to..." His throat constricts and he can't get the words out.

He pulls back slightly, enough so he can look into her eyes, eyes filled with pain and fear and an ever-growing madness. From what he's heard about Rose, and what Jules told him, Caroline doesn't have much time left before it's too late for the cure—if there was ever a chance at all. And he can't be the one to do it, to stake her, to kill his Caroline. Stefan will have to do it. Despite a lingering dislike for Stefan (and he's sure the vampire returns the sentiment), Tyler knows Stefan is the only person he can trust with this. He's never going to be friends with either Salvatore brother, but as far as he can tell, Stefan has been honest and honourable, and that has to be enough.

He brushes his fingers across Caroline's pale smooth cheek then bumps her chin up. He almost changes his mind because he knows, regardless of everything that happened to her because of him, killing him is the last thing Caroline would ever want to do. He can only hope that once she starts to drink, she'll be too far gone with bloodlust to realise what's happening.

"Caroline." He smiles and looks unwaveringly into her eyes. "Drink, please. Take what you need."

"Tyler..."

Her gaze flickers to his neck, then back to his eyes. Tyler nods, for himself to continue as much as for her. In a small corner of his mind, he can admit that he's scared, but a world without Caroline Forbes in it is more than he can bear so he pushes back the fear, slides his hand up her back to her nape and draws her in. With a soft sigh, her eyelids flutter closed and she rests her lips against his neck, against the strong pulse of his blood. He can feel the delicate shudder passing through her body as it presses against his own. Then there's a sharp cold pain slicing into his skin. He gasps into her hair. For a split second he wants to fight against it, against Caroline, but he holds himself in check and lets her drink.

At some point, the juncture where his vein meets her teeth becomes a white-hot fire and Caroline's body is a flame engulfing him. And it feels like it goes on forever, her feeding on him, an endless pain-pleasure. His knees buckle and he collapses, taking Caroline down with him. She lies over him, clamped to him, her arms and legs surrounding him, drinking and drinking and drinking.

Silvery white spots dance behind his lids—_stars_, he's actually seeing stars—and he starts feeling strange. At first it's just a tingling in his hands and feet, but then it spreads until it centres itself where he and Caroline are joined. And for a second he thinks that connection is at their hearts, and just the idea of it, so maudlin, so unlike him, makes him laugh out loud, albeit weakly. _Lockwood, you are losing it, man__,_ he thinks to himself. _No, just dyin__g._

And then he suddenly feels cold—colder than he's ever been, colder than a werewolf should ever feel, and he knows that Caroline has taken most of his blood, or at least enough to bring him to death's door. In his arms, Caroline feels warmer, stronger than she ever has before. He's sorry they'll never have the chance to try again and make it—whatever_ it_ once was between them—work. It would have been a hell of a ride, he does know that.

Breathing is difficult, his focus is gone, and he's filled with regrets and what-ifs and could-have-beens.

"Caroline..." He can barely hear his own whisper, and before everything goes black he senses a flurry of motion above him. It's furious and frantic and he might have heard someone calling his name. And then it's gone. Everything is gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Caroline is first aware of her surroundings when sirens rouse her from a blood-induced stupor. She knows it's due to blood because her mouth is filled with the telltale coppery flavour she's come to know so well. And it's fresh blood, not the bagged variety, and it tastes better than any blood she's ever drunk before. Her fingers brush against her lips as if to contain the lingering taste. She sits up to find herself in one of the cells in the Salvatore basement. The last of the heady effects of the blood fade and she starts to remember how she got there. It's all so much like trying to recall the events of an all-night bender. But her head finally does clear and she remembers everything: the ritual, being bitten by a werewolf and falling into an uncontrollable delirium, then Tyler—"

"Tyler!" She leaps up from the ragged mattress and runs to the cell door. She nearly rips it off its hinges as she forces her way out and tears outside to where the wailing sirens are fading away.

She sees Elena and the Salvatore brothers standing nearby.

"Where's Tyler?" Caroline demands.

"Caroline!" Elena exclaims and steps back warily. Stefan and Damon quickly clasp Caroline by the arms and hold her back from Elena.

"Guys, I'm fine," Caroline says.

"It could just be temporary." Stefan is trying to be kind, but he's obviously worried she's still rabid.

"I'm fine. Really. In fact, I feel great. Better than ever before."

Damon's staring at her with those weird unblinking eyes he sometimes has. He pulls at the torn denim at her thigh.

"Damon! What...?" She slaps his hand away.

"It's cleared up completely," Damon says while pointing to her exposed skin. It's pale and without a blemish. "Looks like wolf boy knew the cure after all."

This delay has made Caroline feel even more anxious.

"Where's Tyler? Is he okay?" A memory of him collapsing beneath her and his skin growing colder and colder (Tyler is _never_ cold) and full blown panic rises to the surface. "Why were there sirens?"

Elena walks up to her and takes hold of Caroline's hands. "Tyler...he lost a lot blood."

Caroline nods. "But he's a werewolf. He heals really quickly, like vampires do. He'll be okay."

"I think he lost too much blood and his body couldn't heal fast enough." Elena's eyes well up with tears. "He was barely breathing on his own when the paramedics took him away."

"Well, let's go to the hospital. One of us can give him some of our blood and that'll help him heal even faster," Caroline says to Damon and Stefan, her manner all matter of fact. She can't believe no has thought of this before.

"We don't know if vampire blood will help a werewolf or make it worse," Stefan gently says.

"_Him_, Stefan. Tyler's a _him_, not an _it_. And what's worse than dead?" Caroline cries. "We at least have to try. And obviously our blood doesn't hurt them since they can bite us and still be okay."

Stefan and Damon trade looks. Damon shrugs. "I have to go back to the clearing and see how Operation Dispose of the Bodies is coming along. Do whatever you want. I still say calling for an ambulance was a mistake. Consider my role in this caper done." Damon waves at them dismissively and saunters off.

Caroline turns to Stefan and Elena. "Please take me to the hospital."

_._._

Caroline is all set to save Tyler, but he won't see her. He won't see anyone. Caroline is frantic, insistent with the nurse on duty that she must see Tyler.

"I'm sorry, miss, but he said no. I have to respect the patient's wishes."

"But if he spoke to you about this, does that mean he's okay?" Caroline is hopeful.

"Are you family?"

"Well, no, not really, but we're like—"

"I'm sorry. I can only discuss his condition with members of his immediate family."

Caroline advances towards the nurse and stares directly into her eyes. "You will tell me how he is and you will let me see—"

Stefan pulls Caroline back. 'Thank you, nurse. You can go back to your station now." Stefan turns to Caroline. "What do you think you're doing? You shouldn't have tried to compel her, Caroline."

"But I need to see Tyler and make sure he's okay."

"I know, Caroline, but he doesn't want to see anyone, and if he's able to make requests, it sounds like he might be okay." Elena tries to reassure her. "He's obviously still alive."

"Or he's lying there taking his last breath! Why won't he see me?"

"I don't know, Caroline." Stefan says. "Come on, we should go,"

"I don't want to leave him."

"We have other things to take care of."

"What things?"

"Damage control with Matt, remember? Thanks to Klaus, Matt knows about us and he doesn't seem to be dealing with the supernatural element in Mystic Falls very well, especially after crashing the ritual last night." Stefan replies. "If he figures out what happened to his sister, well, I don't think any of us will be safe.

"Matt's just very confused. He'll come around. I know he will. Tyler did. Almost immediately after learning I was a vampire. Matt will, too."

Elena and Stefan share a look and it makes Caroline uncomfortable. She shifts from one foot to the other.

"Tyler already knew about werewolves, though, so learning that vampires existed didn't come that far out of left field," Stefan reasons.

"Just let me explain it to him. Matt will understand."

"And if he doesn't?" Stefan asks

Caroline shrugs and says confidently. "It won't come to that."

"You have to accept that there's a good chance we'll have to compel him.

Caroline places her hands on her hips. "Oh, so it's okay to compel Matt but I can't compel that nurse?"

"Caroline, that's different. Matt, in the state he's in, he's a threat to us and a danger to himself. The nurse was just doing her job."

"Fine, but I won't need to compel him," Caroline says.

"Do you really think Matt will understand?"

After a pause, Caroline replies in a small voice, "I don't know." She looks towards Tyler's hospital room, the door firmly closed. Nothing has turned out the way she's expected. And now things are well beyond complicated. "I'd like to try, though."

_._._

"Did you kill Vicki?" It's the first thing Matt asks when Caroline arrives at his house. He's being kept there under close watch by Alaric, who has also been trying to explain vampires and all things supernatural to Matt, and not very successfully from the looks of it. "At the hospital, she talked about vampires after she was attacked."

Caroline's heart drops in dismay. "No! I wasn't even a vampire when that happened. And I would never hurt your sister, Matt. How could you think that?"

"I don't know what to think anymore."

"I know this isn't easy. But please, _please_, Matt, you have to believe me when I tell you that you're safe. That Mystic Falls is safe now that Klaus is gone."

"So Klaus killed Vicki?"

Caroline hesitates, struggling with the truth. "No. Stefan had to stake her because she couldn't control the bloodlust after Damon turned her." And with those words, she knows deep down that this is the beginning of the end.

"Then how can you say Mystic Falls is safe if they're still around?" Matt asks angrily. "And you're friends with them. You're just like them!"

"Matt, no, no, no, really. They're fine. Damon, was...when he first got to town, yeah, he was messed up—well, he's still sort of messed up because of Katherine and Elena—but he's not really killing as much anymore and he's mostly drinking from blood bags now. And Stefan is great. He really helped me after my transition." She sees Matt sitting there, open-mouthed and in shock, and so she keeps trying to reassure him. She is going to make him understand. "I know it's all strange at first, but it'll be okay. Really, Matt, everything will go back to normal. You'll see."

"Normal? How is that even possible? You're a vampire and Tyler's a werewolf. God, I can't believe I just said that." Matt's clutching at his head. "Both of you knew all this was happening but neither of you could be bothered to tell me. There are monsters in Mystic Falls and they killed my sister, but you didn't say _anything_! How could you, Caroline?"

Caroline doesn't know what to say anymore.

"I'm sorry, Matt."

"You're sorry? You're _sorry_? That's it?" Matt starts pacing back and forth. "They have to pay for what they've done to Vicki."

"Caroline," Alaric says. She turns to look at him. Alaric shakes his head. "He's a risk."

Caroline nods and presses her lips together to hold back a sob. She walks towards Matt. "I'm sorry, Matt. I really do love you. After Klaus told you about us, I was hoping we could..."

"Hoping we could what? Go back to being boyfriend and girlfriend?" Matt's tone is incredulous.

"So I guess that's a no," Caroline whispers. "You never understood me before when I was just human Caroline. I don't know why I thought you'd understand me now. This is never going to work, is it?" The question is directed more at herself than to Matt.

"Are you going to kill me because I know?" Matt asks.

She thinks these words are the ones that hurt the most, that Matt believes she would or ever _could_ kill him. He so easily thinks the worst of her. Maybe if she had more time to explain everything he'd eventually come around, but none of them has that luxury with The Council breathing down their necks.

"Ric, could you please give me a moment?"

"Of course," Alaric says and walks to the kitchen.

"You won't remember a thing about vampires and werewolves and witches in Mystic Falls and all the supernatural stuff that's happened." Caroline takes a deep breath and continues. "You broke up with me because you no longer love me. It's time for you to move on and find someone else." Caroline touches Matt's cheek. "After I leave, you'll forget that Alaric and I were even here today."

_._._

"Tyler, why won't you see Caroline? She's worried about you. All your friends are."

He wants to laugh in his mother's face at the idea of "all his friends" but he sees how frightened she still is at almost having lost him, so he gently tells her that he's not ready to see anyone just yet. What he doesn't tell her is how he feels guilty and is scared to ever hurt Caroline again, and he's not keeping her away from him, he's keeping himself away from her. In his mind, there's a difference.

"Caroline's such a sweet girl," his mother persists. "Won't you see her for even just a minute?"

"Mom, I can't."

His mother sighs in defeat then frowns. "Tyler, about your...injuries. You're sure you didn't see what attacked you?"

Tyler's hand automatically reaches for his neck. The wound has already healed but he's left the bandage on for appearances. "No, mom. I told you. I was caught by surprise. I didn't see anything."

"Hmm...well, if you remember anything, please let me or Sheriff Forbes know."

"Yeah, sure, mom." _Like that's ever going to happen._

Tyler's grateful when she leaves for a meeting (he wonders if it's for mayor business or for The Council). He overhears her talking to Caroline just outside his hospital room door. He has to give Caroline credit for her determination. She's unstoppable.

"Mrs. Lockwood, please, I need see Tyler."

"I'm sorry, honey. Tyler doesn't want to see anyone. Maybe once he's home."

"Is he really going to be okay?"

That nearly kills him right there. Her concern for him will always baffle him and he wonders what he ever did to deserve someone like her in his life. Which is why what he does next is the hardest thing he's had to do yet, harder than leave town, harder than almost giving up his life in order to save hers. He sends a text message telling her he's realised there's truth to how werewolves and vampires should never—could never—be friends, how it's too dangerous and that it's best if they never see each other again and for her to leave him alone and stop pestering his mother. His thumb hovers for a moment then he presses _send_.

_._._

Caroline is so happy to see Tyler has finally texted her back after the dozens of messages she's left for him, she's practically bouncing as she makes her way back to the hospital—she'd been halfway to her car—but is stopped short. She's nearly shattered as she reads Tyler's message.

_._._

Elena finds Caroline sitting in her car in the hospital parking lot. She takes one look at Caroline's face and assumes the worst. "Oh my God, what happened? I thought Tyler was going to be all right."

Caroline nods, fighting to hold back tears, and hands her cell phone to Elena so she can read the text message.

"Right. That's it!" Elena storms off angrily towards the hospital entrance.

_._._

A nurse comes in and apologetically passes a note to Tyler. He waits for her to leave, but the nurse stays. She looks uncomfortable. "The young lady assured me you'd want to reply," she says by way of explanation. Against his better judgment, he unfolds the piece of paper and reads it.

_You owe me for leading Brady to the lake house and nearly getting me kidnapped and killed._

_I want to talk to you. Now. ~Elena_

Simple and to the point, Tyler concedes. He appreciates her directness. And the guilt works away at him, just as Elena knew it would.

"Fine," he says. "Let her in."

Elena enters his room, her dark eyes flashing. "We need to talk."

Tyler sighs and leans back against his pillows. He's knows he's going to regret this and suddenly wishes that werewolves _couldn't_ survive almost total blood loss.

"Why won't you see Caroline? And why on earth did you send her that awful text? Do you know that she's sitting in her car in the parking lot right now and trying her damnedest not to cry her heart out?"

"She's better off without me in her life. She nearly died because of me."

"What are you talking about? You saved her! You knew the cure."

"She wouldn't have needed the cure if I hadn't bit her."

"Tyler, I saw some of what happened and it looked to me like you were trying to save Caroline from an attack by the other werewolves." Elena tries to reassure him. "She could have been bitten by any one of them."

"No, Elena. It was me. My blood wouldn't have cured her if she'd been bitten by another wolf."

He watches the realisation dawn on Elena's face. "Your blood...? I just thought Caroline had attacked you while you were curing her. But...then...that means..."

"Yeah, I had to actually hope that it was me who'd bitten her or my blood wouldn't have worked even if I got to her in time," he says in disgust. "How insane and fucked up is that?"

"That's why you asked how long ago she'd been bitten."

"She was almost too far gone. Any longer and even all my blood wouldn't have helped." He's twisting his hands in the sheets and the cloth is about to tear. He doesn't want to talk about this anymore and wishes Elena was done with her questions and would just go, especially with her eyeing him in a way that makes him nervous.

"But you tried even though she might have been too far gone." Elena narrows her eyes and moves closer him. "Oh my God, you _did_ think she was too far gone, but you let her almost drain you to the point of death anyway."

Tyler shifts uncomfortably on the bed. Elena's eyes widen.

"Oh, Tyler. And that's also why you came back to Mystic Falls when Klaus had her and was threatening to kill her. Matt wasn't imagining things. You really are in lo—"

"Shhh! Just don't, okay? Don't! It doesn't matter."

"It does matter. And Caroline deserves to know how you feel. She cares about you."

"What Caroline deserves is to be happy and safe. Matt will keep her that way."

"No, Tyler, he won't. You need to talk to Caroline."

"That's not gonna to happen. Are we done here? Because I'm tired and I'd like to get some rest."

"Sure, we're done," Elena replies as she starts moving towards the door.

"Please don't tell Caroline." He's practically begging. "She doesn't need this on top of everything else. I did what I did willingly, and I don't want her to feel guilty or anything."

"Really? _You're_ telling me to keep secrets from Caroline? After everything that's happened, I would've thought you of all people would be against that sort of thing." Elena doesn't slam the door, but firmly closes it in a way that makes her disapproval and disappointment clear.

Tyler groans and pulls the sheet over his head. He is so doomed.

_._._

"So how much does Tyler hate me for almost killing him?"

"Caroline, he doesn't hate you. He was willing to die for you. He wasn't even sure if the cure would work, but he was still willing to risk his life, to feed you all his blood, to try anyway. That was the cure, by the way—his blood."

Caroline's face crumples and she starts crying. Not just a few tears running down her face, but outright sobbing and shaking. Elena takes her into her arms and holds her as she cries for what feels like hours.

"I don't know what to do," Caroline gasps out between sobs. "He won't talk to me. He refuses to see me."

"He's just scared of hurting you again."

"Hurting me? Is this about Brady and Jules?"

Elena shakes her head and takes a deep breath before speaking. "Caroline, the reason his blood was the cure...Tyler told me that only the blood of the werewolf who bites you can cure you. And since his blood worked..."

More tears slide silently down Caroline's cheeks. "I thought I saw...there was a wolf there who reminded me of..."

"I saw him, too. I think he was trying to keep the other werewolves away from you, but in all the craziness, I guess he bit you."

"Why is everything just getting worse, Elena? I thought after Klaus left, everything would go back to normal...well, normal for us. I want to make this better. I need to fix this but how can I if he won't talk to me—or even return my messages?"

"Keep trying. He...needs you and he knows it. He just won't admit it."

Caroline perks up at a sudden thought. "He won't be able to avoid me at school. I can talk to him then!"

"That's the spirit," Elena says and smiles.

_._._

But she doesn't see him at school. She knows he's been home for a week now, and from what Elena told her, he seemed mostly recovered when she spoke to him at the hospital. Caroline eventually learns that Tyler has elected to remain at home where he's being tutored privately, his mother having cited his recent injuries and the trauma of losing his father as reason enough to the school. She's a Lockwood and the Mayor, and whatever her son wants, he gets, so with only a few weeks left in the school year anyway, the school agrees to the arrangement as long as Tyler completes his work, including all that he missed from the time he'd been gone from Mystic Falls, and sits his final exams.

_._._

"Is he under house arrest or something?" Caroline asks Stefan as she plunks herself down in a booth at the Grill. "I haven't even seen him around town now that school's over."

"I assume the 'he' you're referring to is Tyler Lockwood."

Caroline rolls her eyes then puts her elbow on the table and rests her chin in her hand. "You're familiar with all that 'I can't be friends with you because I'll put you in danger' crap. What should I do to convince Tyler otherwise?"

Stefan looks panicked. "You're not seriously asking me for advice on how to deal with Tyler? My track record regarding werewolves isn't very good."

Caroline pouts.

"No, Caroline. I'm not getting involved. And besides, you wouldn't like my answer. I think Tyler's right. Vampires and werewolves aren't meant to be friends."

"Well, you're wrong. Both of you!" Caroline lowers her voice as she starts to attract attention. "If you haven't already noticed, there's going to be a full moon tonight. I need to be there for Tyler."

"Well, Tyler doesn't seem to think so. And after what happened to you last month—"

"That's not going to happen again! It was all Klaus's fault!" Caroline grabs her purse and storms off.

"So, I guess we're not having lunch..." Stefan says under his breath, his words still reaching her vampire hearing.

_._._

Not knowing what else to do, Caroline goes to the old Lockwood estate. The moon has just started to rise as she makes her way down the stone stairs and into the cellar.

"Tyler?"

There's no answer, just her voice echoing back at her. So she sits at the bottom of the steps and waits for him.

Tyler never comes.

_._._

"Three days? That long?"

"Might take longer, not sure. I'd have to take a closer look, but we're a bit busy right now and I won't be able to get to it until tomorrow."

"Great." Now she's stuck without a car. The summer can't possibly get any worse. First Tyler won't see her, then he goes through his monthly transformation without her, and now her car decides to die on her. Caroline pulls out her phone (God, she hates this old cell and misses her shiny smartphone). She's about to call for a cab when she overhears part of a conversation.

"...yeah, the payments for the Lockwood account are up to date. The tune-up on the son's car for his trip is the only outstanding bill, but that's not due until..."

_His trip?_

Caroline waits until the conversation is over then walks over to the garage employee. "Excuse me, but you need to tell me about Tyler Lockwood, his car, and his trip." She puts her entire will into her words.

"I need to tell you about Tyler Lockwood, his car, and his trip," he says obediently.

Caroline runs out of the auto repair shop once she's finished questioning the mechanic—from the sound of it, she suspects Tyler is about to skip town again under the guise of going on a summer road trip, so she hasn't a moment to spare. She shouldn't really but she's without a vehicle and desperate to get to the Lockwood house so she risks using her vampire speed.

_._._

Caroline doesn't want to do the polite thing and wait for someone to answer the doorbell; she wants to barge right in and find Tyler to convince him to stay, that he can't leave again. She also needs to yell at him for risking his life and almost dying to save hers, then give him the biggest hug ever for curing her of the werewolf bite.

"Caroline! What a lovely surprise."

She whirls around to see Carol Lockwood standing in the large doorway. "Mrs. Lockwood! Please, I really need to speak to Tyler."

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I really am. I've tried for weeks to reason with him, but he just won't listen."

"Mrs. Lockwood, you don't understand. I—I think Tyler might try to leave again and I can't—he can't do that. You have to let me see him so I can talk him out of it."

Mrs. Lockwood doesn't appear surprised by Caroline's news.

"You know! You know he's going to leave again!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but Tyler already left—right after school was over."

Caroline blinks. She's not sure she's heard Tyler's mother correctly. That would mean Tyler left almost three weeks ago. _Three weeks?_ And how could Mrs. Lockwood appear so...so calm? "Why did you let him go? You should've tried to stop him!"

"You know there's no stopping Tyler once he's set his mind to do something." Mrs. Lockwood sighs wistfully. "He's very much like his father that way."

"But I need to talk to him," Caroline repeats lamely.

Mrs. Lockwood is hesitant for a moment then says, "I could pass on a message to him for you if you like."

"You know where he is!" She steps closer and wishes Mrs. Lockwood wasn't on vervain so she could just compel Tyler's whereabouts out of her.

"He made me promise not to tell anyone."

"And normally I wouldn't ask you to break that promise, Mrs. Lockwood. But lately...things have been so crazy and difficult. I tried to help Tyler before when..." Caroline trails off.

Mrs. Lockwood is nodding in understanding. "Tyler mentioned how kind you'd been to him after his father died. Thank you for that."

"I just don't want him to be alone."

A pained look crosses Mrs. Lockwood's face. She opens her mouth to say something but then stops, frowning. "I really shouldn't, Caroline."

"I know. But I think he needs me," Caroline pauses. "And I think I need him."

"Oh, honey, come on in. It's such a hot day and I've got some freshly made iced tea."

Half an hour later, Caroline leaves the Lockwood house with detailed directions to where Tyler has escaped to.

_._._

Caroline is tossing clothing and shoes into a suitcase as she dials Stefan's cell number.

"Stefan, my car broke down and I need you to drive me somewhere."

"Where?"

"I know where Tyler is."

"Caroline, we've talked about this. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be friends with Tyler Lockwood."

"Stefan, we've talked about this," Caroline mimics. "It doesn't matter what you think because I _am_ friends with Tyler Lockwood, and that's not going to change anytime soon. Besides, the next full moon isn't for another two weeks. That's plenty of time for me to talk some sense into Tyler."

Stefan sighs and mutters something that sounds suspiciously like 'poor bastard' to Caroline.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! I'll be right there. You're at home?"

"Yes. Thank you! And make sure you have enough gas in the tank. The drive is almost four hours."

"Wha—?"

Caroline ends the call so she doesn't have to listen to the rest of Stefan's sputtering protests. She claps her hands in glee. Finally, in a few hours she'll be able to see Tyler.

_._._

"A suitcase? Really? I thought you just wanted to talk to him."

"I'm in this for the long haul, Stefan, and I need to be prepared if takes more than a day or two to get through to him."

"A day or two? It looks like you've packed for a month or two. This suitcase is the size of a steamer trunk."

"Like I said: the long haul. And it's not_ that_ big. Besides, I had to pack for every contingency. I have no idea what the weather will be like on the coast. Now let's get going! And no lectures from you on the way, mister."


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler gets one of the rooms at the Lockwood beach house properly soundproofed and buys a cage that will withstand his werewolf strength. The sales clerk at the store looks confused when Tyler asks him all sorts of questions, but doesn't say anything other than answer Tyler's queries about the specs for the cage. The economy's still in tatters and a sale is a sale, after all.

He doesn't miss out on the fact that once a month he's putting himself in a cage much like the one Caroline was held in against her will. He's well aware he's added this to his list of punishments he must endure and the penance he must do for what he put Caroline through. He equips the cage with chains to restrain him and locks that can only be opened by human hands with their opposable thumbs. The cage is just large enough to contain him and doesn't allow for enough manoeuvrability for him to bodily crash against the bars and bend them apart.

And he's learned to drink as much wolfsbane as he can throughout the early stages of his transformation. He's discovered brewing it like a tea then boiling it down helps to concentrate it so a little goes a long way. He's thinking of a way to distil it to a point where he can inject it. The Council injects vampires effectively with vervain so if he can get the same thing happening with wolfsbane then that might help to knock him out for parts of his transformation. Yes, it's been getting a little easier with each full moon, but he'd rather not be conscious for it, for the one time a month when he's more animal—more monster—than man. And he still hates it for that reason even if it's not quite as painful or as long as the first time.

_._._

Tyler's lying on the couch in the living room half dozing in the summer heat. It's almost evening and he's thinking he should start contemplating dinner, when a knock at the front door jars him fully awake. Rubbing at his eyes, he stumbles to his feet to wander over to the door. His wolf senses are suddenly on alert: vampire. He moves as silently as he can even though he knows they can probably still hear him. He peeks through the curtained window built into the door. Caroline. He doesn't know whether to sag to the floor in relief or go on extreme alert.

"Tyler! I know you're in there. I can tell, you know. Besides, your mother told me you were here."

Tyler groans. He can't believe his mother turned traitor.

"I know you're right behind the door. I can sense you."

Tyler butts his forehead against the doorframe.

"Go home, Caroline."

"No. I've come two hundred miles to talk to you so I'm not leaving until I do."

"You're talking to me now. There. Now go home."

"Don't be stupid, Tyler. You know what I mean. I want to tell you everything."

"I already know everything. Stefan explained it to me finally, properly, while we were burying Brady."

Caroline is silent for a moment.

"You helped to kill Brady?"

"No, not really. I freed Stefan so he could stop Brady from kidnapping Elena. Then Stefan killed Brady."

"Oh."

"Sorry. I guess we're not all made of hero material like Stefan."

"No, Tyler, that's not—" Caroline sighs loudly. "Let's start over again, shall we? I want you to hear what happened, why I lied and kept those secrets, from me, not just Stefan. I don't want to lie to you anymore. I'm not going to lie to you anymore. Or keep secrets. And for that to happen, I need to tell you everything, what I did, what I was a part of. Everything."

"I know why. You don't have to explain anything. I understand."

"Tyler, please open the door," Caroline pleads.

So he does, the screen door the only thing between them now. Her hair is all windblown and it's probably the sexiest thing he's ever seen. He almost relents, but gathers up what willpower he can.

"I've opened the door. So _now_ can you please go back to Mystic Falls and leave me alone? Just stay away. And now I'm going to close the door. Goodbye, Caroline." Tyler slams the door in her face and winces as he realises how reminiscent it is of when Caroline did the same to him, only she doesn't deserve it. He hates being cruel but if it's the only way to make Caroline stay away so she'll be safe from him then so be it.

He walks towards the kitchen. It looks like he's staying in for dinner.

_._._

The following day, Tyler is about to go outside for a morning swim in the ocean before showering and eating breakfast, only to find Caroline sitting next to the front door. He knows she lingered last night and he'd gone to bed thinking she'd eventually give up and be gone by the next day. He watches her for a moment. She knows he's there on the other side of the screen door, but she says nothing. She doesn't even move. He curses silently and closes the door, heading back upstairs to shower.

_._._

She's still there at noon and he's still trapped in his own house. He's frustrated and angry but probably falls a little harder for her each time he sneaks a glance out the window and sees her sitting there.

_._._

The day passes, then another night. It's the following morning and Caroline is still there, unmoving, sitting next to the front door. Tyler is at a complete loss but he refuses to stay indoors any longer and he steels himself to ignore Caroline as he goes outside in the late afternoon. His peripheral vision doesn't let him miss the fact that she watches him as he leaves the house and heads down to the water. She doesn't follow at first, but eventually walks down the stretch of sand to where he's standing, staring at the ocean.

He's not sure if she's trying to engage him in conversation or simply commenting on how it's been so long since she's seen the ocean, how beautiful and untamed it is, and how she's always been curious about the Lockwood beach house. He says nothing. He's had lots of practice at this during the time he spent with Jules. He looks down, sees she's barefoot, her sandals swinging slightly in her hand. The hot pink nail varnish on her toes almost does him in. It's just _so _Caroline and, God, he misses her so much—her sweetness, her laughter, her compassion. Even though his memories of being with her span just a few short weeks and are shrouded in pain and fear of what he's become, of this new terrifying existence, he's so used to her being a part of his life now, everything in him is screaming to accept her back.

Tyler wants to steal a glance at Caroline, wants to look his fill, but knows he'll give the game away if she looks into his eyes for even a second. She has to leave, so he keeps his eyes averted and focuses on the ocean.

It's July now, and the sun is hot and baking the sand. In the distance, children are shrieking but Tyler knows they're too far away to be of any concern. These beaches are private property and the nearest occupied house is a mile away. The predominant sounds are the waves crashing on the shore and the seagulls squawking as they fly overhead.

And then he hears a sigh. It's sad and weary and has a ring of defeat to it. He thinks maybe now Caroline will finally leave. But she remains by his side unmoving, her shadow cast across the sand in front of him.

Patience was never Tyler's strong suit in the past and it isn't now.

"Caroline, it's time for you to leave." He shoves his hands into the pockets of his shorts. "Go back to Mystic Falls."

"Stefan drove me here." Her voice is a whisper barely heard above the waves.

"Call him and tell him to come back and get you."

"I can't. I didn't bring my phone."

"Seriously? You without a cell phone? I didn't think that was possible."

"Well, someone stole my smartphone and I hate my old one."

Great, like he needs that reminder. Tyler sighs. "Fine, Caroline. I'll call him for you."

"Go ahead, but I'm not leaving without you."

"I'm not—" Tyler turns to speak to her directly, but stops in mid-sentence. What he sees shocks him.

Caroline looks tired and drawn and there are dark purple smudges beneath her eyes. She's always been pale, but now she's ashen. He grabs her arms and turns her to face him.

"My God, Caroline! What's wrong?"

She looks down and presses her lips together. It takes Tyler only a moment to figure it out. She's been camped out on his doorstep for two nights, and factoring in travelling time, it's possible Caroline hasn't eaten for at least three days. And he can see this is taking its toll on her.

"Haven't you been feeding?"

She shakes her head.

"Why?"

"I was afraid if I left your door to hunt, you might take off. I'd have to track you down all over again."

"This is ridiculous."

Tyler pulls at her gently and they head back to the beach house. Neither says a word. At the threshold, he continues on in but is held up when Caroline resists.

"Come on, Caroline. I thought you wanted to...oh."

She smiles sadly at him. "You have to invite me in."

He looks around the beach. It's completely deserted, those children long gone, so no one would see what he has in mind to do if even if they were to stay out on the porch, but then he sees Caroline's hurt look and his resistance crumbles.

"Come in, Caroline."

She trips as she steps inside and he catches her against him to keep her from falling. He feels her breath coming in short, quick pants against his neck. Her body shudders and he can hear a soft moan passing her lips.

He pulls away slightly and cradles her face in his hands. Her eyes are glassy and unfocused.

"Caroline, hey, look at me." Tyler tilts her face up a bit. "My blood healed you from the werewolf bite, so we know it won't hurt you. I don't know if it'll be enough to sustain you like human blood does when you're hungry, but I'm willing to give it a shot if you are, okay?"

Caroline shakes her head and tries to draw back. The "no" that erupts from her mouth is more of a gasp than a word. She struggles against him, trying to pull free. "I don't want to hurt you. I almost killed you. I took too much."

"No, you _won't_ take too much this time. You're not infected and delirious. You're in control. You're just hungry and need to feed."

"No, Tyler. I won't risk it."

"Everything will be fine." He holds her gaze."I trust you."

Her eyes are wide. "Really? Even after...?"

"Always."

She starts to smile but quickly looks distressed again. "But I don't know if I can trust myself." Her eyes frantically search his.

"Then trust _me_. It'll be fine. _I'll_ be fine. Please, Caroline. Take my blood."

Caroline increases her attempts to pull away, but Tyler just holds her closer, tighter in his arms. His original intention to offer her his wrist isn't going to work so he braces an arm securely around her shoulders, his other hand moves to the back of her head, fingers sliding into her soft hair as he pulls her forward to press her lips against his neck.

"Drink, Caroline. You need to drink," he whispers against her ear. "You helped me, so many times, in so many ways." Tyler whispers. "I didn't help you that time in the woods. Let me help you this time...please...drink."

When he feels the press of sharp teeth against his skin, it's a relief. He can also feel her fingers digging into his back, pulling at his cotton shirt.

"I don't want to hurt you," she says again.

"Caroline..." he almost growls and then he groans when he feels her teeth break through his skin. Her lips are clamped tightly against his throat and she's clinging to him like he's her life line. The pain is acute at first, then spreads like a hot wash of pleasure though him, enhanced by her body pressed tightly against his and he can feel every soft curve. It's not quite like the first time, when he was preoccupied more with the possibility of both of them dying. This time, he knows she's not about to die so his mind and body focus on the sensation of her feeding from him.

He's once again overcome by the closeness, the connection he feels as she drinks his blood. His heart beats in time to her mouth pulling on him, and, God, he wants her so badly, even now as she's drinking his blood—maybe even more so because of it. It's turning him on, making him hard, he realises. Everything about her, the way she feels in his arms, her intoxicating scent, and that she stayed by his door, refusing to leave without him makes him want her more than he's ever wanted anyone in his life. All he can do is hold Caroline even closer, like she's his life line. He's overwhelmed, weak and lightheaded from the loss of blood.

He's barely standing on his own and if it weren't for Caroline holding him up, he knows he'd be on the floor. He thinks he should be a little embarrassed about this but mentally shrugs it off. He's okay with it because it's Caroline and she understands what it's like to be something other than human and all the messiness and complications and vulnerabilities that come with it.

Caroline disentangles herself from his arms and he immediately misses her embrace. There's a smudge of blood at the corner of her mouth. What remaining blood he has in his body rushes south and if this keeps up, she's surely going to notice and this will become more than a little awkward. He gently wipes the blood away, trying to regain his composure and control, but when her warm tongue snakes out and delicately licks at the blood on his thumb, the lust he feels rockets through him and he has to hang on to her or he'll fall to the floor at her feet. (And probably beg that she continue to drink from him, to do anything to him, as long as she never stops.)

Her cheeks flush pink as she realises what she's done, but worry over his welfare instantly takes over. "Hey. Are you okay? Did I take too much?"

"I'm fine," he manages to croak out. But he's not. He wants to kiss her so badly, but values her friendship far too much and doesn't want to ruin it, especially since the one and only time he did kiss her, she shut him down. The irony is not lost on him that up until just a moment ago, he was still trying to convince her to leave and that they could never be friends.

"You don't look fine. Maybe you should have some juice."

How does he explain to her his reaction wasn't about how much blood she did or didn't take? That instead, it was about how much he enjoyed having her arms around him, the erotic pressure of her open mouth against his skin, the scent of her filling his senses, and the acute pain-then-pleasure of her teeth piercing his neck and drinking his blood. How could he say that without sounding like a lovesick, sex-starved deviant?

"Or a cookie?" He arches his eyebrows and shakes his head. "I need alcohol."

"Alcohol? Tyler, it's..." She grabs his wrist and looks at his watch. "Ohhh...it's almost seven o'clock."

He's grateful he can make it to the liquor cabinet without stumbling and he pours himself a drink. He knocks back the scotch in one gulp.

"We should go out for dinner. There's no more food. I couldn't exactly go grocery shopping while you were holding me and my house under siege." He refills his glass and pours Caroline a drink.

"You could have left any time, you know," Caroline replies haughtily and takes small sips of the single malt.

"Are you kidding me? With your vampire hearing, you would've heard me try to leave out the back door, and with your vampire speed, you would've cornered me!"

Caroline doesn't deny it, only offers a small smug smile. "We should get something delivered and go shopping in the morning. It'll take me too long to get changed to go out for dinner."

"Changed? Into what?"

"Clean clothing, duh." She looks at Tyler as though he's lost his mind. "I've only been wearing these clothes for _days_." She marches out the door and returns moments later, hauling a gigantic suitcase.

Tyler walks over and tries to lift it. He needs to draw on his supernatural strength. Had Caroline not been a vampire, she wouldn't have been able to budge the suitcase an inch. "So did you bring all the clothes you've ever owned?"

"Just a few summer outfits." She starts ticking off her fingers. "And some shoes. And my hairdryer, curling iron, makeup—"

"Okay, yeah, I get it." Tyler laughs. "So, I guess you planned on staying a while."

"Until you finally talked to me, even if that took all summer." She's lost the impish look and is serious again. So is he. "Tyler, I'm not saying we need to talk tonight, but we do need to eventually. About everything, including what you did for me."

"I didn't do anything except almost get you killed four times and succeeding once."

"No, you didn't—wait. What?"

"I've put your life in danger five times, and the first time, you ended up dying." Just thinking about this makes his head throb and his lungs fight to breathe. Sometimes he really hates these heightened emotions that threaten to consume him.

Caroline frowns and shakes her head. "What are you talking about?"

It's Tyler's turn to tick off fingers. "One: I bit you during a full moon and you almost died. Two: you were kidnapped by Klaus who had every intention of killing you if I didn't return to Mystic Falls. Three: you were kidnapped by Brady and Jules because I fucked up and made them believe I was in danger. Jules told me Brady was all set to kill you anyway once Damon and Stefan handed me over. Four: I came close to breaking free and biting you during my first transformation. And five: Founder's Day—the car accident."

"Founder's Day? Oh, Tyler. No." Caroline reaches for him and pulls him into a hug, holding him tightly. "That wasn't your fault. You may as well blame Damon because it was his blood in my system, or even Bonnie for insisting Damon feed me his blood so I could heal faster. It was Katherine. _She _did this to me. Just like she made sure you'd trigger the curse."

Tyler pulls back enough to look in her eyes. She looks scared, so scared for him. And he doesn't deserve it.

"_I_ was driving the car, Caroline, _I_ crashed it. And I don't know which is worse. You dying with vampire blood in your system and becoming one yourself, or that you might have died without the vampire blood and I...you..._your_ death would have triggered my curse," His arms lock around her waist and he presses his face into Caroline's neck. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's my fault, it's all my fault."

_._._

Caroline is stunned by this revelation, by Tyler's admission of guilt for an incident for which he believes himself responsible. He believes it so completely she's not sure how she can convince him that he's wrong. When she plays back her memories of the events on Founder's Day, it all goes back to Bonnie not properly deactivating the Gilbert Device and allowing it to be used not only against the vampires, but also, unwittingly, against the potential werewolves in Mystic Falls.

She doesn't know what to say or how to make it better so she just holds him, trying to show him she truly doesn't blame him for her current state. When she convinced Stefan to drive her to the Lockwood beach house, she'd thought she'd only have to contend with Tyler's feelings of guilt regarding the werewolf bite, and perhaps some residual effects of the night Brady tortured her. (She knows she still has some of those to work through, too.) She never once thought she'd be battling ghosts from as far back as the Founder's Day celebrations.

"We've both made mistakes," Caroline smoothes her hands up and down Tyler's back, one hand sliding up to cradle the back of his head, sinking her fingers into his hair. "But that doesn't mean we can't forgive each other and move on. I'm not mad at you any more—well, I am for you ditching town a second time without saying goodbye." Here he utters a laugh that sounds more like a sob. "It's why I'm here now, Tyler. Because we _are _friends and I want to be able to hang out with you without either of us stepping on any landmines. Okay? Can we at least try?"

She feels him nod against her neck.

"Yeah," he replies, muffled.

"I've missed you, you know."

"Me, too." He pulls back and smiles at her, his dark eyes glittering with unshed tears. She should be used to it by now but she's still so moved by how he lets her see him like this when he's obviously feeling so vulnerable and finds it so difficult to share his feelings. "But you really should go back, Caroline. I don't think it's safe for you to be around me."

She places her hands on her hips and glares at Tyler. "We're really not having this conversation, are we? I'll decide what's safe and not safe for me."

He looks as though he's about to argue, but then relents. "Right, well, since that's settled then you and your giant suitcase should go choose one of the spare rooms. Pick any room you want. I'll order in some food."

"Okay. Any room?"

"This place was left to me in dad's will. Technically it's mine when I turn eighteen, but it's not like my mom's going to try to prevent me from doing whatever I want with the place before then. She never really liked coming out here anyway. I think she's relieved she doesn't have to deal with it." His expression darkens for a moment then the look is gone almost as though it never happened. Caroline guesses it probably has something to do with an unpleasant memory about his dad. "It's all mine, so I call the shots. Please, take any of the spare rooms."

"Speaking of your mother, I'm surprised she let you go away again so soon after the last time."

"Yeah, she wasn't too happy about it. But I promised I'd be here the entire time." Tyler offers a sheepish grin. "The first week she called at least once a day every day on the land line to make sure."

"Your mom loves you," Caroline says as thoughts of her own difficult relationship with her mother surface.

"I know." Tyler's expression softens. "I just need time away from all the madness in Mystic Falls before the new school year starts."

Caroline nods in understanding. "And here I am intruding on your peace and quiet."

"No, Caroline, it's okay. You're right. We need to talk. I'm glad you're here. Now, go choose a room." He motions towards the stairs. "Any food preferences?"

"Something Asian?"

"I know a great Thai place."

"Pad Thai! I haven't had any decent Pad Thai since visiting my dad."

"You got it."

"And that spicy green papaya salad! Get me two orders of that." Caroline practically skips towards the staircase, dragging her suitcase behind her. Things were a bit touch and go at first but she's feeling very optimistic now. There are five doors dotting the landing on the second floor. The first door she tries on her left is the bathroom. _Good to know_, she thinks. She opens the second door on the left and is paralysed with shock at what she sees.

_._._

Tyler's still chuckling and marvelling at Caroline's appetite as he enters the restaurant's phone number and places their order. Unfortunately, they don't deliver but are happy to get the order ready for takeaway.

"Caroline," Tyler calls up the stairs. "I have to go pick up the food. I'll be back in about half an hour. That'll give you time to shower and get settled."

He's met with silence. He walks up the steps. "Caroline?" He sees her standing in the open doorway of one of the bedrooms—the room he chose as the one to contain him during his transformations.

_The cage._

"Shit!" He runs to her and pulls her away. "Caroline, that cage is for me. This room, everything in this room is to hold me so I can't get out and hurt anyone."

She's still looking towards the room with the cage and there's a haunted look in her eyes.

"But I keep hurting you anyway," he says hollowly.

Caroline finally seems to snap out of it. "No, Tyler. It's like I said before, we have things we have to work through. That's why we need to talk."

_._._

Much later, after Caroline has showered and changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, and most of the food has been consumed, she and Tyler are sitting in the darkness on the porch. They're sharing the rest of the single malt scotch and even though Caroline has no expectations for this night, that they don't need to start "talking" right away, somehow the words all come tumbling out of Tyler's mouth anyway.

He's never been so confused and alone as he was in those months right after his father's death and discovering the werewolf legacy he'd inherited along with his father's worldly goods. And learning the truth from Jules pushed him over the edge and his rage took over. The memory of what happened afterwards is tinged with a red haze.

"When I found out, I felt like I couldn't believe anything you'd told me after that. I thought our friendship was based on lies. You lied to me about Mason and other vampires so why not lie to me and pretend to be my friend? How could I _not_ think you were only spending time with me to keep an eye on me because I was the enemy? And I know you were keeping tabs on me for the Salvatores. Stefan told me."

"Damon would have killed you if you'd found out about everything," Caroline says quietly.

"And I know that _now_ because I finally know the whole truth. But back then? I had just been through hell because of my first full moon transformation. All I could see was lie after lie after lie. My wolf's rage didn't help matters either." He half attempts a smile. "I was so angry I could barely think straight. All I knew was at that moment you were just like the rest, only wanting to help me because of an ulterior motive."

"At first it _was_ to protect us—Stefan, Damon, and me, but then I kept you in the dark to keep _you_ safe. And I wasn't exaggerating when I said Damon _would_ have killed you." She pauses. "And I knew that if I told you the truth about everything, Damon would have killed me, too. He's been promising to kill me ever since I first turned and only Stefan and Elena have kept him from staking me."

"Remind me to punch Damon the next time I see him." He looks away towards the water. "I understand not telling me about the other vampires, but you should've told me about Mason."

"I wanted to, but I was so scared you'd freak out once you learned the truth and try to hunt Damon down for what he did to your uncle."

"Yeah, I probably would have...I almost did."

Tyler stands up and walks towards the porch steps and leans against a post. He jams his hands into his pockets.

"About that night in the woods. I don't expect you to ever forgive me. I know it was my fault they took you and I know I should have done something, anything..._everything _to save you. But I didn't. And I have to live with that for rest of my life. In the end, that was so much worse than all the lies." He shakes his head and laughs mirthlessly. "And as suddenly as you had become a part of my life, you were gone, and I felt like I'd lost my best friend."

Caroline gets up and stands next to him, linking her arm through his. "Tyler, I'm here with you right now."

He turns his head to look at her. "And I have no idea why. I let Jules hold a gun to you, threaten to kill you. And I did nothing. How can you be here after that?"

"We've _both _messed up, Tyler. I believe we both deserve a second chance."

_._._

Tyler talks about Jules and Caroline talks about Matt. They talk about The Council and their parents. Caroline fills Tyler in on the ritual and its aftermath and the worry that Klaus will one day return to Mystic Falls to exact revenge.

Before long, the sky begins to lighten with the coming dawn. They're now sitting on the bottom of the porch steps, the bottle of scotch is empty and they're feeling sleepy.

"What time is it?" Caroline asks, leaning heavily against Tyler's side.

Tyler opens one eye and squints at his watch. "It's just before five."

"Mmm, I love the summer and all the extra hours of daylight."

"You know how weird that sounds coming from a vampire, right?"

Caroline makes a half-hearted attempt to hit Tyler. "Pffft! You'll get no emo vampire from me! I love the sun." She tries but can't smother a jaw-cracking yawn. "Time for bed before it's fully light."

"Ah, that restores a bit of your vampire cred."

"Oooh, you!" And she repeatedly swats at him.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm just a weak werewolf here who can't defend himself against your vampire super strength!"

Caroline dissolves into a fit of very un-vampire-like giggles. "Oh, please! C'mon, we should try to get at least a few hours of sleep."

They both stand and start trudging up the steps. As they're about to cross the threshold, Caroline stops dead in her tracks. "Oh my God, Tyler! It's the fourth!"

"Um...the fourth?"

"July! July!" How could she have forgotten? "We can't sleep, Tyler. We have to prepare for the Fourth of July!"

"Prepare? Why?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Uh, no, not really. I wasn't planning on doing anything. I was just going to sit around, watch TV, and drink beer."

"Hmph. That's not very Spirit of '76 of you."

"I'd just rather do something low key."

Caroline pouts, but she knows Tyler is right. Low key suits their speed at the moment as they both try to repair their lives and their friendship from the shattering events of the last few months.

"Well, all right. We'll grab a few hours of sleep then go shopping for some food, some drink, and some decorations." At Tyler's first sign of protest she quickly adds, "Nothing big, just some balloons, maybe a few streamers."

"Okay, just as long as you don't treat this like one of the school functions."

"We're going to have so much fun! You'll see. And we deserve to have some fun, damn it!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Tyler miraculously finds an empty space and pulls into the spot. The supermarket parking lot is jam-packed with cars belonging to all the other last minute holiday shoppers and Tyler just wants to ditch the whole thing.

"Are you sure, Caroline? 'Cause I'd be just as happy with something small. Like a sandwich and a beer."

"No!" She says in a huff. "We are going to do this, and we're going to do this right, even if I have to compel every customer and every employee inside that supermarket."

"Compel? Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

Caroline holds up a hand. "Please stop channelling Stefan." She unbuckles her seat belt. "Look, I'm an American and it is my right to properly celebrate the Fourth of July and I will compel anyone who interferes with my enjoyment of this holiday—a holiday with fireworks, no less." She turns towards Tyler and narrows her eyes. "There _will_ be fireworks, yes?"

"Yes!" Tyler quickly answers. "At nine-thirty. There's a barge just off the shore. It's a huge display. We'll have a great view from the beach house."

Caroline beams. "Perfect! Now let's go get us some Fourth of July party supplies!"

_._._

The porch is decked out in red, white, and blue in the form of the promised balloons and streamers. There's also a banner spanning the front porch, brightly announcing "_Happy Fourth of July!_" and a smaller version strung inside in the kitchen where Caroline is busy making potato salad.

"Tyler!" she calls from the open kitchen window. "Is the grill ready yet?"

"Almost," Tyler answers from the rear deck where he's tending the briquettes, gently coaxing them into perfectly hot glowing coals in order to grill the various cuts of meat they purchased at the supermarket, where, Tyler was relieved to note, Caroline did not have to use her vampire mojo on anyone in order for them to get all the food, drink, and decoration Caroline deemed "necessary for an adequate Fourth of July for two people".

"So, you're sure you can grill all this properly?" Caroline asks as she steps out of the kitchen through the back door where Tyler is waiting by the hot grill.

"Bring it, Forbes, and be prepared to be wowed by my grilling prowess."

She rolls her eyes. "Men and their fire and their grilled meat," she mutters.

"I heard that!"

"Whatever, manly man."

Caroline retreats to the kitchen for a moment then returns, bearing a huge platter. "Here ya go. All ready to grill, and there are some basting sauces, too."

Tyler looks at the platter of raw meat and is reminded of Caroline's main diet. "Are you...are you okay? Do you need...?"

Caroline understands immediately. "I'm good. I'm just looking forward to regular people food, not blood. Your blood seems to be sustaining me really well."

Tyler looks at her closely. "Well, if you get hungry for blood. Just let me know. Don't wait, okay?" He pauses and can't help but look at her lips. "When you need to...I don't mind...I mean, you can feed from me again. Whatever you need, Caroline, I'm right here."

"I really am fine right now. If I do...need anything, I'll tell you. I promise." When she bites her lip he nearly groans and clutches the grilling tongs tighter. He fervently wishes she was biting his lip instead. Caroline Forbes may just be the death of him.

"Great. Time to start grilling," he says with forced enthusiasm.

_._._

They have a feast spread out on a low table along the front porch where they can sit in the shade and watch the surf rolling in while they eat and drink. The Fourth of July banner is swaying gently in the breeze and the balloons are smacking against the side of the house with a soft _thup thup thup_. Caroline has outdone herself, even if it's just for the two of them. She's even baked a peach pie for dessert.

"So, should I start calling you Martha?" Tyler asks teasingly as Caroline reaches into the cooler by her feet and pulls out another beer for Tyler.

"Watch it. I'm way prettier and stylish than Martha. _And_ I'm the one who has access to the ice cold drinks." Caroline dangles the beer in front of Tyler then snatches it back when he makes a grab for it.

"I withdraw the question," Tyler quickly replies. "You are like no one else in this world."

"That's better." Caroline grins and hands a grateful Tyler the bottle, then takes a sip of her own frosty concoction: a Mojito, she'd called it.

"I just...I just meant that you are amazing for putting all this together at the last minute."

"Really?" A pleased flush stains her cheeks.

"Really."

She ducks her head as if suddenly shy. "You did a great job with the grilling."

Tyler smiles and holds out his beer bottle. "To us."

They clink drinks and sit back, quiet in their enjoyment of the day.

"Everything really was great. I think this is the best Fourth I've ever had. It's just been...fun. Like a holiday should be. No pressure."

"Pressure?"

"Holidays with my family usually got really tense."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah, my dad."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's just who he was. Now that I know about the werewolf curse, it all makes more sense but, yeah, the Lockwoods aren't at their best during holidays."

"The Forbes household—past and present—has been known to have holiday meltdowns, too, so I can kinda relate." Caroline's brow furrows.

"You're still worried your mom will find out about you...uh, for a second time? Stefan told me what happened," Tyler explains.

"Wow, he really did tell you everything. Please, let's not ruin today by talking about my vampire hating mother. Besides, it's time for dessert!" Caroline jumps up from her seat and heads into the house.

Tyler groans. "I'm full. I can't possibly eat another bite."

"Tyler Lockwood, there's _always_ room for pie," she calls from inside.

Caroline returns and presents Tyler with a slice of pie and a scoop of vanilla ice cream on the side, and says in a sing-song voice, "It's still a little bit warm, just right for the ice cream!"

"I'm not kidding, Caroline. I'm full."

"You will change your mind once you have a taste." She's got a bit of pie and ice cream on the fork and is closing in. "Just try it."

He's about to protest again and she can see it. She leans in and places her knee on the bench, resting it just next to his thigh. She's hovering over him and the forkful of dessert is now only inches from his mouth.

"Pleeeeease?"

He looks up at her and is unable to resist when she's all expectant and pleading. And really, what's one more bite of food, especially when the pie does look so very tasty?

He opens his mouth. Her eyes widen a bit in surprise, perhaps thinking he would take the fork from her. She blinks, and then eases the fork into his waiting mouth. He doesn't know what's come over him, but he thinks it's partly to do with being in such close proximity to Caroline over the last two days. Especially today when all she's wearing is a bikini top and a pair of very short denim cut-offs that make her legs look endlessly long and her ass utterly squeeze-worthy. And one of those legs is next to his and he wants nothing more than to run his hand up her smooth thigh. If he has to go through this torture, he's going to see if he can somehow do the same to her—throw her off balance, at the very least, since she only sees him as a friend.

So as the pie passes his lips, he licks the underside of the fork to first gather up the melting ice cream, then closes his lips slowly over the rest of the dessert and slides it off the tines, all the while staring into her eyes. Her breath exhales in soft puffs as she watches Tyler chew the pie. Tyler's pretty sure she has no idea she's leaning in closer towards him. He swallows then licks his lips and Caroline mirrors him, licking her own. Veins start to erupt beneath her eyes and her fangs descend. She sways unsteadily and Tyler quickly comes to her aid, grasping her hips so she doesn't fall over. His fingers unintentionally brush along the skin above the low-rise of her cut-offs. Caroline shudders.

"Do you need blood?"

Caroline almost looks like she's about to nod "yes" but shakes her head. "No. I'm fine."

"Then why the vamp face?"

Caroline seems genuinely surprised, like she hasn't realised she'd vamped out. She closes her eyes and takes several measured breaths until all signs of the veins and fangs are gone.

"Caroline, I told you that if you need blood, just let me know."

"No! I'm fine. I don't need...it's just...I'm fine!" She starts gathering up the bowls and plates and serving platters. "Time to clean this up!"

She leaves Tyler sitting on the porch. He's a little smug and a little confused. It's a strange combination. He no longer believes she's as immune to him as he thought, but he's not going to press it because she's still hurting over Matt and he doesn't want to be the rebound guy. But what was up with the vamp face if she wasn't hungry for blood?

_._._

Caroline is a flurry of activity, packing up the leftovers and popping the dirty dishes into the dishwasher, but she doesn't really see a thing in front of her. All she _can_ see are Tyler's eyes, smouldering at her from beneath those crazy-long lashes of his (and how unfair is it that a boy has eyelashes as long as that?) and then his fingers (God, his fingers!) so hot against her skin. She can still feel them pressing against her.

"He's just a friend. He's just a friend. He's just—" she's chanting to herself in a whisper, like it's a mantra, then stops when she realises he might be able to hear her since he also has supernaturally enhanced senses now. Maybe that kiss he gave her on her porch all those months ago was more than just a spur of the moment thing because of the gratitude he felt towards her? But he'd seemed fine with her informing him they should just put the kiss behind them and forget about it. The way he was looking at her tonight, though, like he wanted to devour her instead of the pie, makes her feel...makes her want more from Tyler. And Matt _is_ totally out of the picture now and she still hasn't had any sex since before being turned into a vampire. No wonder she vamped out on Tyler and his sexy eyes. _Stop thinking about Tyler's stupid sexy eyes_, she chastises herself, _or his sexy lips_. They're just friends and after all they've been through, she doesn't need one more thing messing up their friendship.

"Your pie is delicious."

Caroline yelps and nearly jumps out of her skin. She spins around and Tyler's standing there, fork and empty plate in his hand. She takes it and shoves it in with the rest of the dirty dishes and starts up the dishwasher. "Thank you," she mumbles.

"No, thank _you_. Today was great. The food was great. You really are amazing, Caroline. Thank you for everything."

Why does she feel so close to tears at his heartfelt words? "You're welcome." She can't think of a witty or clever retort.

"I'll go get us a blanket and a bottle of something. It's just after nine and the fireworks will be starting soon. We can sit out on the beach and watch from there."

"Yeah, sure. Sounds great." And it does. She pushes all her earlier thoughts aside to save for a major analysing session later when she's lying in bed. She hopes Tyler finds a _full_ bottle of something, because she's going to need a lot of alcohol to help curb these urges that are threatening to overwhelm her. It's like she's back to square one and has to relearn her control. Thank God, she hasn't needed to feed since Tyler gave her his blood yesterday evening, otherwise, one bite and she'd probably be ravaging him for sex as well as blood right now, friendship or no friendship and Fourth of July fireworks be damned.

_._._

The alcohol and fireworks serve to distract her sufficiently for the rest of the night and it's not until they're folding up the blanket and getting ready to head back that Caroline is hit with a sudden wave of hunger. Tyler's heartbeat is like a drum in her head and she can almost hear the blood pumping through his veins. She staggers back, letting go of her end of the blanket.

"What is it?" Tyler asks, stepping forward in concern.

"It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing." Tyler smirks. "Too much bourbon, Forbes?"

"No, really, I'm fine. Just tired, I think."

Tyler looks at her closely—a little too closely and judging from his frown, he doesn't like what he sees. And why should he? She's a bloodsucking vampire, and that has to bother him on some level even though he has been so understanding about everything.

"You need blood, don't you?"

"I should be okay for a little longer. Maybe by morning—"

"Caroline, I told you, anything you need from me, it's yours. Blood included."

Caroline nods, unable say anything. She hates this need for blood, this feeling that takes her over so completely she loses herself in the moment, in the bloodlust. She's scared one day she might not be able find herself again and she'll go wild and feral and need to be staked. _Control_, she thinks. It's all about control. And with Tyler, she's beginning to realise she's going to need even more control than usual.

"Thank you."

They walk back to the beach house. Once inside, the door locked behind them, Tyler holds out his arms. "I'm all yours. How do you want me?"

She nearly gasps at the image his words evoke: of him, naked and spread out on rumpled bed sheets. The prickle of heat and arousal races through her and she wants to attack him. She can see a gleam in his eyes and swears he phrased that in a suggestive manner on purpose. She takes a deep breath through her nose and exhales through her mouth. _Fine._ Two can play at that game. Their friendship should take precedence but with hunger (for blood _and_ sex) racing through her, she throws caution to the wind.

His body scalds her as she comes into contact with him, her left arm sliding around his waist and up his back so her hand is splayed between his shoulder blades. She pulls him forward, and with the fingers of her other hand, tugs at his hair, yanking his head to the side, more roughly than she intended, but the short low sound that rises from his throat is less about pain than it is about desire. With a thrill, and a little bit of fear, she realises Tyler wants this as much as she does. The thought should stop her in her tracks, should make her rethink what she's doing here with Tyler—they're just friends—but now she can smell his skin and she remembers just how good his blood tastes and feels as it slides over her tongue.

Her lips are against the hot skin of his neck and then her fangs are sinking into his flesh and she'd drawing in the sweet blood beneath. Tyler's arms wrap around her, holding her closer. This is so wrong, but it feels so good and Tyler's blood tastes even better than she remembers. She can hear his breath hitch against her ear and it makes her tug even harder on his hair. He responds by pressing himself even more firmly against her body and it strikes her just then, that this is more intimate than any other experience she's ever had, sexual or otherwise, save for the night of Tyler's transformation when he was so raw and open to her with his pain and fear. And that's why, she suddenly understands, she was so devastated when Tyler didn't help her the night she was captured by Brady and Jules. What they've shared goes beyond any other relationship she's ever had with anyone.

The thought is sobering and she pulls back from his neck. She'd love to continue feeding, but she's completely sated, she realises. She looks at his neck where the wound her teeth left is rapidly healing. It's fading so quickly, it's almost as if the feeding never happened—except for a telltale smear of blood. Caroline can't resist it, moves forward and licks it off. He shudders and looks at her, his pupils expanded so that only small coronas of the wolf's golden-amber irises are visible.

"Caroline..." he whispers in a tone that is full of awe and adoration. Her world tilts off its axis. No one—no boy—has ever looked at her that way, like she's _the one_. No, things weren't _getting_ complicated. They already were.

_._._

Tyler rises from the couch to get them fresh drinks: bourbon for him and a glass of red wine for Caroline. They had watched a Bela Lugosi marathon on AMC the other night and now (despite Count Dracula proclaiming he didn't drink..._wine_) that's all she wants to drink—she thinks being a vampire cliché is hilarious and it has become "a thing" with them, an inside joke. She's assured him she'll never threaten to wear a red-lined cape a la the Count, or one of those gauzy nightdress-like numbers his brides wear (much to Tyler's evident dismay) because she has too much fashion sense.

Caroline just sits, watching Tyler walk to the bar. As he pours the alcohol, she can't help but observe how broad his shoulders are, how his muscles are clearly defined and shift and flex beneath the soft material of his t-shirt. She shakes her head to clear it and to calm the freshly imbibed blood (Tyler's again, of course) as it rushes through her, making her feel hot and flushed as she reacts to Tyler's presence. She can't go there. She won't. She's a vampire. He's a werewolf. The being just friends thing is working out, but more than that is probably a bad idea. Or so she keeps telling herself. But her resolve has been weakening every day, especially with each feeding and the closeness she feels to Tyler during the act. And every time she's finished and pulls away, Tyler is looking at her like she's hung the sun, the moon, and the stars.

Tyler hands her the glass of wine and is saying something as he sits back down, but Caroline is only half-listening as she stares at the small dented line running vertically down the centre of Tyler's lower lip. It's suddenly the most fascinating thing she's ever seen and she remembers his kiss on her porch. Her hand moves to her mouth as she recalls how his lips felt against hers, how, after she'd slammed the door shut, she'd unthinkingly licked her lips, only to taste Tyler. Her eyelids flutter closed.

"Caroline? Are you all right?"

Tyler's concerned voice breaks through her memory. She opens her eyes and looks at him and she's overwhelmed by how much she wants him. _No, no, no, NO!_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was thinking tomorrow we could go to that county fair. It's a bit far, but I kinda feel like getting behind the wheel and going for a long drive."

"Since when does Tyler Lockwood do county fairs? You always hated the ones back home."

"That's because my mom always roped me into helping out. Besides, I saw you looking at the flyer yesterday. I can tell you want to go."

"Really? You'll take me?"

"Of course. Anything for you, Caroline."

She feels herself flush with pleasure at his words.

"I'll even win a stuffed animal for you," he says.

_._._

Caroline is the one who manages to win a stuffed animal and names it Tyler. Tyler isn't sure whether to be upset at unsuccessfully winning anything for her or offended by the fact that she names the stupid toy after him.

"It's not even a wolf. It's just a dog, a...husky."

"It is _so_ a wolf. He's my wolfie."

She crushes the plush dog against her breasts. And right then, Tyler Lockwood knows he would give anything to trade places with Tyler the wolfie.

_._._

The full moon is five days away. They don't talk much about it. The preparations are straight forward and haven't changed a lot from that first time in the old Lockwood cellar. Tyler's tension is palpable, though. The only thing that seems to help is going on long drives. It's like a Zen thing where he can clear his mind and just focus on the open road. Caroline knows to keep quiet during these drives. She just sits in the passenger seat, watching the scenery pass by. Sometimes she brings along a book if it's going to be a particularly long drive.

_._._

The day of Tyler's fourth transformation arrives. It's thundering outside and the black clouds mirror his mood.

"Promise me you'll stay downstairs and that you won't come into the room no matter what. It's better if I'm not exposed to vampires. The wolf won't react well..._I_ won't react well." He's been trying to accept the wolf as a part of him and not a separate thing. He knows from what Jules taught him that denial and resistance only makes things worse and the wolf—_him_—more rage-filled and out of control.

"I hate that you'll be all alone."

"Promise me, Caroline."

"I promise."

"Here." He hands her a phone. _Her_ phone. The one he'd stolen. Seeing her surprised expression, he explains. "I downloaded an app for a moon calendar. It also shows when the moon is at its zenith and how long until it sets after that. Once the full moon has officially set, then you can come in if you want to. Not a moment before, okay?"

She silently nods.

"I want you to stay safe. I will _not_ bite you again. Ever." Tyler turns to the door of the room where he'll be spending the rest of the evening and part of the night. "And I really am sorry about the cage. You know it wasn't intended to remind you of...you were never even supposed to be here. It just made sense."

"I know. It's okay, Tyler. It keeps you safe and other people safe, right?"

"So far."

"Then it's a good thing." She walks up to Tyler and hugs him. His arms immediately wrap around her. "So, stop saying you're sorry."

Caroline loosens her hold and steps back, but Tyler doesn't want to let her go just yet so he grabs at her waist and pulls her towards him. He has nothing to say really, just wants a last look into her beautiful eyes before he forces himself away from her presence to ingest as much wolfsbane as he can and lock himself away in a cage in a soundproofed room. It's all so fucked up.

"How did your last transformation go? I went to the cellar that night but you weren't there."

He's about to scold her for constantly putting herself in danger but decides it's pointless. He's succeeded in getting her to agree to stay away tonight and that's got to be enough for now. "The wolfsbane was just as awful, but effective. The cage kept me from getting out. It was about as much fun as the first two times, so, yeah, it went great." Tyler says, unable to keep the bitter tone out of his voice.

Her eyes are sad and he hates that he's in any way responsible for putting that look there. She leans towards him and softly kisses his cheek. "Good luck. I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

He watches her retreat and already misses her, remembering the comfort she gave him during his first transformation, but there's nothing he can do about it, not with the full moon rising in the sky.

_._._

Caroline sits down on the sofa and turns on the television, hoping to take her mind off what's about to happen upstairs, but ends up staring at the image of the full moon on her phone as each minute passes slowly by.

_._._

She wakes with a start. Sunlight is streaming in through the living room window. At first she's confused as to why she fell asleep on the couch instead of her bed upstairs, but then she remembers Tyler and the full moon. She calls out to him. There's no reply. She runs upstairs and finds the room and the cage in it empty.

"Tyler!" she calls again. She scours the house for any sign of Tyler, but he's not there. Panicking, she runs outside and sees his car is still parked there and feels a measure of relief. When she turns to the water, she's met with a surprising sight, one that takes her breath away.

Tyler is emerging from the surf, his bare torso gradually revealed with each step he takes towards shore. Seawater is sluicing off his muscular body, his skin glistening in the morning sunlight, and Caroline cannot take her eyes off him. He sees her and waves. As he's walking towards her, she also can't help but notice the way his completely saturated swimming trunks are clinging to certain parts of him. _Oh my God, _s_top staring at him_, she chides herself. _Just because you want to lick off all that water—augh! Shut up, stupid hormones!_ She has to close her eyes to regain her equilibrium.

"Finally woke up, I see. Why are your eyes closed?"

She quickly opens them and keeps her eyes focused on his face. (It's safest, really.) "Er, the sun seems brighter than usual."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I think it was the storm last night. The rain cleaned everything up. It's gorgeous."

"Yeah...yeah it is," Caroline replies, her voice sounding a little stunned to her own ears. With the mention of the previous night, she remembers his transformation and feels bad for ogling him. "So, how, um...how was..."

"The wolf out? Fine, under the circumstances, I guess. It's faster and easier, yeah, but it still sucks." He grabs the towel hanging on the porch railing and starts drying off.

_Oh God!_ Caroline needs to avert her eyes again or she's going to start wishing she was the towel.

"Thank you for staying downstairs. Knowing you're safe makes all the difference." Tyler walks up the steps. "C'mon. I'm starving. I need a heaping plate of pancakes."

"Pancakes..." Caroline echoes as she watches the muscles in Tyler's spectacularly well-toned back flex as he towel dries his hair.

_._._

Tyler flips the last pancake onto the serving platter and carries it to the kitchen table where Caroline is waiting. She's still in her bathrobe and her damp hair is perched atop her head in a haphazard bun. She's eyeing the pancakes, not knowing quite what to make of them or him.

"What?" Tyler asks while heaping his plate with food.

"_What_ what?"

"Why are you staring at the pancakes like they're going to jump off the plate and bite you?"

"Oh. No, no. I'm just a bit surprised you can make pancakes, that's all"

He raises an eyebrow.

"I'm a bit surprised you can make anything," she adds.

"I can cook, Caroline."

"I just never imagined Tyler Lockwood doing any sort of kitchen duty," she confesses.

"Why?" He narrows his eyes. "Because I have servants to do that for me?"

"That's not what I meant, Tyler, and you know it. It's just something I didn't think you'd ever bother with learning—not because you've got servants to do it for you. Cooking requires patience and, well..."

"And I'm not the most patient guy." He sighs.

She shrugs a shoulder. "I think it's great. I'm just not sure why you've never cooked for me before, and the manly grilling thing doesn't count."

"That's because you always end up taking charge of the cooking." He talks over her as she starts to protest. "Like you always take charge of everything. One of us mentions lunch or dinner and you head straight to the kitchen." He shoves a forkful of syrupy pancakes into his mouth and chews for a moment. "You just took longer in the shower today so after two weeks I could finally reclaim my kitchen and cook something."

She feels her cheeks growing hot when Tyler mentions showering and hopes that if her face is indeed as pink as she suspects, he'll think it's because she's embarrassed at having taken over his kitchen and not because of anything she might have been doing to alleviate the frustration she's been feeling lately, especially after seeing Tyler rise like a perfectly sculpted Greek god out of the ocean that morning.

"Well," she clears her throat and takes a bite of the pancakes. They're fluffy and delicious. Her eyes widen. "These are really good."

Tyler smirks. "I have many talents, Forbes. _Many._"

His words and the hungry look he gives her makes her earlier lingering moments in the shower null and void.

_._._

Later, as they're sunning themselves on the beach, Caroline's mind is churning.

"Tyler?"

"Yeah, Forbes?"

"We've just recovered from months' worth of emotional and physical trauma—you just went through another transformation last night, if you'll recall"

"I doubt it's something I could forget, Caroline," he says wryly.

"Don't interrupt. We're young. We're hot—"

"You think I'm hot?"

"Stop interrupting. As I was saying, we're young, hot, and we should have some fun."

"Er, haven't we been having fun?"

"Yes. We have. Lots of fun. But I was thinking of something else."

"Like what?"

"There's a hot new club that opened up in town a few months ago."

"And you heard about this how?"

She holds up her newly returned smartphone. "This fabulous new invention called the internet."

"Ha, ha, you're a comedian, Forbes."

"Anyway. I was checking out places to party and read about this club. From the pictures and the reviews it sounds amazing. Will you take me?"

"Dancing, huh?" He sounds unsure.

"Please, Tyler? I really want to go. That new dress I bought the other day would be _perfect_."

"Hmm..." He still sounds sceptical.

"How about you take me as a reward for not giving in to my many impulses to check on you last night?"

"When did you want to go?"

"Tonight."

"Well, that's short notice. And I'm still a bit sore from the transformation."

"Oh," Caroline says, feeling guilty for not thinking of how Tyler is still recovering from his bones breaking and mending themselves twice in one night. "Okay. Maybe next weekend?" she asks hopefully.

Tyler starts to laugh. "Of course we can go tonight, Caroline. It _was_ amusing to make you work for it a little, though."

"Oh!" Caroline grabs one of her flip flops and throws it at him.

"Hey!" He rears up from his beach mat and turns towards Caroline, but she's sensed his attack and is already up and running. She's careful not to give in and call upon her vampire speed, which means Tyler catches up with her soon enough and scoops her up, one arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees.

"What are you doing?" She's so breathless with laughter she can barely get the words out.

Tyler doesn't reply and keeps walking, heading towards the water.

"Tyler! You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, wouldn't I?"

The surf is now rushing in around his knees and he wades just a bit further in before stopping. Caroline has thrown her arms around his neck and is holding on for dear life.

"Caroline. Let go."

'Nope. You can't make me."

"Oh, I think I can." And with that he swoops in and bites her lightly on the neck. She so surprised her arms momentarily go limp, and he immediately takes advantage of this and tosses her into the waiting ocean. Caroline shrieks with everything she has in her before she's completely submerged under water. She surfaces, sputtering and hissing like an angry cat. Tyler is nearly doubled over with laughter.

"Tyler Lockwood! You are going to pay for that!" She swims towards him and leaps on him, knocking him off his feet and into the water so that he's as wet as she is. A strong wave comes in and makes her lose her balance, but Tyler is right there, lifting her in his arms again, only this time, her breasts are crushed against his chest. And with her bikini soaked through, she may as well be wearing nothing. His body heat sears her. She should let go of Tyler's shoulders (_dear God_, _why didn't she offer to help him with his sunscreen—oh right, they're supernatural creatures who don't need sunscreen_) and start on getting ready for their big night out, but she can't tear her eyes away from Tyler's and she's loving the way his body feels against hers way too much.

"Tyler..."

"Time to get ready for..." he says and moves his face closer to hers. She closes her eyes, waiting for a kiss—there's just got to be a kiss. But the kiss never comes and suddenly she's under water again. She's carried towards shore by a wave and as she stands up and pushes her wet hair out her face, she can hear Tyler finish his sentence: "...our big night out on the town. I'm taking you out for a fancy dinner, Forbes, so be all dolled up and ready by seven." He's already halfway up the beach.

And this, this sunbathing, play-fighting, and dunking each other in the water, and making plans to go out on a Saturday night is just _so normal_ and such a perfectly human thing for them to do. Caroline feels her eyes well up with tears. This is all she wants, she thinks, all she ever wanted since becoming a vampire. She knows she's not normal, that her life will never be normal again, but as long as there's someone in her life who understands her and accepts her, she knows she'll be okay. With that someone, she might find a moment or two every now and then, like this one, where she can be a teenager having a fun and silly and _normal_ time at the seashore. And with Tyler, she realises, she doesn't even have to work for it. It just happens. He just gets her.


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline has spent all evening getting ready, at least two hours of it as far as Tyler can tell from glancing at his watch.

"Caroline!" he shouts regardless of the fact he could whisper and she'd still be able to hear him. "Are you planning on being ready for tonight or for next Saturday night?"

He turns as he hears her indignant exhale. "Tyler, this fabulousness doesn't just _happen_. It must be achieved—slowly and carefully, with calculated precision." She's rummaging through her purse. "Thank God vampires in real life have a reflection. I have no idea what I'd do if it was like in the movies and books and stuff. I mean, how on earth is a girl supposed to put her face on without being able to see herself? So, what do think?"

Tyler's not sure if he will ever be able to breathe again. From the top of her perfectly curled hair to the tips of her polished toes, Caroline is a vision. Her dress is simple: thin straps over her shoulders and very, very short. The material is a shifting iridescence of pale greens and blues that drapes against her curves with every movement. She looks like a mermaid come to shore for a night of drink and debauchery.

She laughs. "Well, I guess you standing there, not blinking and with your mouth hanging open means it's a success?"

Tyler snaps his mouth shut, afraid that he might have been drooling a little as well. "You..." He shakes his head. "You look incredible."

Caroline's answering smile lights up the dim room. She walks up to him and brushes her hand over his dark blue dress shirt. "You clean up quite nicely yourself, Lockwood." She grabs his hand and the skin on skin contact makes him want to pull her back and convince her to stay in with him so he can keep her all to himself. But it's so obvious that Caroline desperately wants a night out on the town full of bright lights and dancing, and as usual, he can't refuse her anything.

_._._

There is no velvet rope for them and no questioning of their age as Caroline effortlessly compels their way into the night club. The death glares they receive from those still in line amuses Tyler and he waves to them as he and Caroline walk into the entrance, towards the lights and smoke.

They're surrounded by people, people drinking and dancing and charging the air with electricity and excitement. Immediately, Tyler is assaulted by the mingled scents of booze, sweat, sex, and..._is that...blood?_ He can't pinpoint their location, but he can tell there are vampires in the club. He's unprepared for it all and combined with the relentless bass of the dance music pounding through his body and his perpetual state of horniness since Caroline came to stay at the beach house, he almost staggers beneath its collective impact. His heightened senses are on overdrive. He's actually gasping for air, then suddenly winces and almost cries out in pain when he feels Caroline's hand crush his in her tightening grip. He turns to her and sees her already staring at him, imploringly, her eyes vampire-dark and the delicate tracery of veins spreading over her cheeks. He can just see the tips of her fangs peeking past her open lips as she pants.

"Blood, Tyler. There's blood and vampires here."

"I know."

Caroline whimpers and moves in closer to Tyler, her free hand grabbing his shirt and holding on to him as if for dear life. She stumbles a bit and he slides his arm around Caroline's waist to steady her.

"Are you okay?"

She shakes her head. "N-no, Tyler. I'm not. This is so much...too much. Everyone here...all hot, sweating...and the blood. Oh, God, Tyler, the blood!" She pushes further against him. "I forgot to feed. The full moon, getting ready for this...I just forgot." A tremor rocks through her body. "And this, this is too much." He understands all too well the effect this crowd of people immersed in drowning their senses in an assortment of vices is having on her. At least blood isn't an issue for him, but _goddamn _he could sure use some sex right about now. "I need blood, Tyler."

He holds his breath for a second as he thinks, then, decision made, he expels it forcefully as though blowing out a flame.

"C'mon," Tyler says into her ear and pulls her to the nearest darkest corner of the club he can find. He spins her around so she's backed into the wall and his body is blocking her from sight. He unfastens a few buttons of his shirt and pulls it aside to better expose his neck to her.

"What? _Here?_" Caroline looks shocked and scared.

"Where else? It'll just look like we're making out in a dark corner. It's this or we leave. Your call."

She stares into his eyes, hers still flooded with blood. The song has changed but it's still a pulse-pounding beat that urges him closer to her until he's pressing her against the wall and she's pulling at him, her teeth sinking into his neck. He can't keep the moan escaping from his lips or his thigh from shoving between hers. An arm curls around his shoulders and a hand slides inside his half-open shirt to rest over his wildly thumping heart. He knows he shouldn't but he lets his fingers slip over the silk of her dress at her hips and dip lower to run over her ass and pull her more securely onto his thigh. She's humming against his neck. It's a sound that comes from low in her throat as she rocks herself against him, and it's all Tyler can do to keep from grasping the fragile material of her dress and ripping it off. The scent of her, hungry and aroused is making him and his wolf go crazy.

"Oh my God, get a room!"

Caroline stills and keeps her face hidden in the crook of Tyler's neck. Tyler continues to block her from view as much as he can and whips his head around to stare at the interloper, a young woman in her mid-twenties.

"Leave. Now."

At the scared look on the girl's face before she runs off, Tyler suspects his eyes probably went werewolf-like and freaked her out. Not the best thing to have happened, but he catches the scent of liquor trailing in her wake, so she'll probably doubt what she thinks she's seen—if she even remembers it at all come morning.

"It's okay, she's gone. I don't think she saw anything, you know...vampy."

Caroline tries to turn away from him and he hears a muffled sob. He takes her face in his hands and forces her to look at him.

"Hey, what is it?"

"Look at me! I'm a vampire. I need blood to survive and I thought I had everything under control, but I was wrong. How can you stand to be around me, to look at me? I'm disgusting!"

Tyler's jaw drops. "Caroline, nothing about you disgusts me. This, here, tonight...it's part of who you are, and I'm okay with that. Everything that happened just now, _everything_—" To further illustrate his point he pulls her against his thigh again. "—I'm more than fine with all of it." It's an understatement, really, since it's totally amped up his desire for her.

And he takes a chance. It's a light kiss, more of a peck, really, but he places it on her lips, lips that barely cover her fangs, just to prove to her that he really is okay with her, with everything about her, fangs and all. She stares wide-eyed at him, then licks her lips.

"When I told you to take what you need me from me, I meant you could take anything. Not just blood. If it is just blood, then that's fine, too." He runs a finger down her cheek and looks her squarely, unblinkingly in the eye. "But if you want...if you need more than that from me, whatever it is, it's yours."

Her eyes return to normal as the veins fade and incisors retract.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

She lowers her eyes for a moment then looks up at him through her lashes. "Well, for now, how about shots and dancing until closing time?"

Tyler throws his head back and laughs. "You got it, Forbes."

_._._

Caroline's stomach is fluttery from Tyler's words.

"_But if you want...if you need more than that from me, whatever it is, it's yours._"

Or it could just be all the shots she's done she tries to tell herself unconvincingly. She does feel better, almost happy, though she's still a little upset at her reaction to the night club and all the people inside. It truly surprised her, but, she reasons, a night club is a far cry from The Grill on a busy night or a society function at the Lockwood estate, or even a high school dance. At that thought, she can't help but recall the Decade Dance...and Matt. She sighs. But that's over now.

Her eyes fall on Tyler as he makes his way back with two shots in each hand. She values Tyler as a friend above all else, but she knows she's a fool if she doesn't acknowledge that there's something more between them. And that _something_ has been growing stronger and more intense while she's been staying with him at the beach house, if her sexual frustration is anything to go by. Their friendship _has_ survived torture, a werewolf bite, and near death (for both of them), so it surely must be able to survive sex. _Seriously_, she thinks, _where's the Caroline who once said "Girl likes boy. Boy likes girl. Sex!"_? Tyler smiles as he hands her two of the four glasses. _And let's face it_, her internal monologue continues, _Tyler is hot. There's no question about that_. And, she suddenly realises, he's not a fragile human. He won't break. She wouldn't have to be careful and hold back. The thought thrills and excites her.

"I think the other vampires are gone. I can't sense them anymore. What's that smile all about, Forbes?"

She knocks back one shot and then follows immediately with the second. Tyler raises his eyebrows. "Drink up, Lockwood. I wanna dance."

With the earlier incident mostly forgotten, the rest of the night is an alcohol-fuelled, hormone-powered haze. They drink more than they should, despite their vampire and werewolf metabolisms, and their strength and stamina allows them to dance and dance and dance. Caroline is delighted that Tyler is so willing. They're forced to dance close when the club gets even more crowded as the night wears on. Every once in a while, during songs that have a slower, more grinding beat, she moves in even closer and wraps herself around him as they continue to dance. And she does so love the way he feels against her heated body, but mostly she loves the way he can't seem to tear his eyes away from her or keep from touching her when she's near.

_._._

It's late as they climb into the waiting taxi. Caroline slides in first and Tyler follows. When his thigh brushes against hers as he sits, he's a little surprised to see she hasn't moved to the far left side of the seat. She looks at him and smiles, leaning into him and resting her head on his shoulder. He's at a bit of a loss, but then is always grateful for any prolonged physical contact with Caroline, so he doesn't say a word, just wraps his arm around her and pulls her in against his side.

"Where to?" the cab driver asks and Caroline easily rattles off the address, which saves Tyler from trying to remember since Caroline is such a distraction and at the moment he can barely recall his own name.

She's playing with a button on his shirt, plucking at it, and then flicking it with her fingernail, and it's turning him on. He is _such_ a freak.

"Tyler..." Caroline starts.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for tonight."

"No problem, Caroline. I knew how much going out dancing—"

"Not that." She pulls her head back from beneath his chin to look at him. "Well, okay, yeah, that was great, but I want to thank you for what you did when I, um, freaked out."

"Oh, hey, that was..."

"No, let me finish. What you did, how you handled it. What you said to me." Caroline shakes her head, curls bouncing against her shoulders. "Who I really am." She glances at the driver, then looks back to Tyler and lowers her voice. "_What_ I really am. You can handle it, even when I'm at my worst. Thank you."

"You're wel—"

Caroline cuts him off with a kiss. He's too stunned to react at first, but when her mouth opens against his and her tongue snakes out to lick his upper lip, he starts kissing her back in earnest.

He gives in to the urge that's been plaguing him all night and slides his hand along Caroline's leg, starting at her knee and caressing up her thigh. Her skin is as soft and smooth as it looks and as the pads of his fingers press against her flesh, he can feel the suppleness of the sleek muscles. Tyler's fingers flex and inch up beneath the hem of her dress to rest on her hip. All the while Caroline is murmuring sounds of encouragement against his mouth. If this night is going to end how he thinks it is—how he hopes it is—then he wants to tell the cabbie to speed up and get them to the address faster. But that would require tearing his mouth away from Caroline's and he just can't bring himself to do that, not when she's sucking and biting on his lower lip. But then she makes the decision for him and pulls away.

"I've wanted to do that for, like, forever," she breathes against his mouth. She brings her hand down from running through his hair and, and traces a finger along the centre of his lower lip. "You have this little line, like a crease, right here and it's so distracting."

"Yeah?" He knows he's smiling like a big dork, but he can't help it.

"Yeah."

"Like, forever?"

Caroline nods and smiles, biting her own lower lip, the slight dimples showing in either cheek. "At least." She leans forward and whispers in his ear to make sure the cab driver can't hear. "Should I compel him to drive faster? I want you to fuck me until dawn."

And if he wasn't already hard from having Caroline draped over half his body and kissing him, her words make sure he is. His fingers twitch at her hip and slide over to cover her ass. He laughs against her neck. "It's already almost dawn."

"I meant dawn tomorrow."

"Fuck," he groans.

"Mm hmm...that's what I said. Until dawn. Tomorrow. Twenty-four hours from now."

_._._

Tyler knows he threw too much cash at the driver but in his rush to settle the fare and get Caroline into the house and in his bed, he honestly doesn't care. They're stumbling up the front steps and Tyler's trying to find his keys while Caroline is already unbuttoning his shirt. As he fumbles with the lock, Caroline latches onto his neck and starts sucking, not biting, just pulling on his skin with her lips and he has to pause in opening the screen door to push Caroline against it so he can capture her mouth with his own. And the kiss is all lips and tongue and hot and wet and it's the best kiss of his life. He wonders if it's because it's Caroline or because he's a werewolf and she's a vampire and everything is ramped up by a thousand. He decides it's probably all of the above.

Up until now he's had tight control (mostly) over his urges. He's had to, to keep himself from dragging Caroline off to his bed numerous times. That control is snapping as he kisses her and feels her fingers finish unbuttoning his shirt and tug it off his shoulders and down his arms. Her hands are everywhere and they're brands of fire burning over his skin as they trail down his chest. The sensations are overwhelming and God, it just feels so _good_, so amazing and he could so easily get addicted to this with her.

Tyler wrenches the screen door off its hinges.

"I've always hated that screen door," he says and Caroline laughs.

Hey finally gets the front door open and they almost trip over the threshold as they make their way into the house. Tyler slams the door shut, barely taking the time to lock it behind him, unconcerned that his very expensive designer shirt is lying out on the welcome mat. Caroline is pressing him against the wall and their lips are a hairsbreadth apart, open and panting as their desire escalates faster than they can keep up with.

They're staring into each other's eyes as Caroline's hands reach for his belt buckle. Her knuckles brush against his skin, robbing him of oxygen. His eyes flutter closed. She leans in and kisses him, licking past his lips and stroking his tongue with her own, stealing breath after breath after breath. He's dizzy from not enough air and so much Caroline. Her silk-covered breasts are soft slippery mounds against his bare chest and he can barely wrap his brain around this added sensation. It's all so much that he needs each new feeling to wait its turn because he's afraid of going into overload as his desire for her grows. And yet he wants it all at once and over and over again because it feels so fucking incredible. Nothing has ever felt this good in his life.

He fists her hair and tugs her head back, their mouths separating with a wet pop. He needs to take a few deep breaths before he can speak, runs a thumb back and forth against her lips, swollen and damp from his kisses. Her curls are a tumbled mess from his hands raking through her hair.

"Christ, you are so fucking hot."

She opens her eyes, smoky with desire. She smiles, gives his thumb a swipe with her tongue then catches her lower lip between her teeth. A shiver races down his spine. All right, he thinks, being a werewolf sucks ninety-nine percent of the time, but if this is what it means to have heightened supernatural senses, he'll try to live with it.

"No, let me do that," he murmurs and leans his head forward to capture her lip, drawing it into his mouth and pulling on it with his teeth before releasing it. He runs his tongue over it to soothe the sting.

"C'mon," she says and takes his hand, leading him down the hallway and up the stairs.

"Caroline," he says once he gets an eyeful of her walking up the steps, his voice sounding strained. "That dress is almost indecently short."

She turns her head to look down at him staring at her legs and ass as she precedes him up the stairs.

"You love it," she retorts.

"I do," he breathes and jogs up the last few steps to catch up with her. His hands grasp her by the hips and he pushes his cock against her ass.

"Tyler," she whispers, her hands closing over his and guiding them up to her breasts. She gasps and presses harder against his erection. Her head tilts back to rest against his shoulder.

"Mmm...why does this feel...I'm not sure..." She moans as she slides one of his hands down over her stomach and then lower until his hand is between her legs, cupping her through the silk of the dress.

At this rate, he's not sure if they're going to make it to a bed and he really doesn't care.

"Oh my God, oh my God," Caroline breathes, and as she pushes down harder on his hand, he presses his fingers firmly against her to pull her even tighter against his aching cock. They both gasp.

"I can smell you, you know," he murmurs in her ear, all the while rubbing his fingers rhythmically against her and she responds by widening her legs. "I can smell how turned on you are, how wet you are." He slides his fingers deeper between her legs until her reaches her panties—soaked through just as he'd claimed. His middle finger finds the edge of her underwear and slips past, and without any warning, he thrusts his finger inside her. She's so hot and so wet he wants to push her down to the floor on her hands and knees and take her right there. She cries out and arches against him.

"Fuck!" Caroline's voice is strangled. "Bed. Now."

He removes his finger, to a keening protest from Caroline, then spins her around and kisses her soundly, pushing his tongue deeply inside her mouth. She sucks on it and wraps her arms around him so tightly it's like she's trying to crawl inside him. And he totally understands, because that's what he wants to do to her. When their lips finally part, he doesn't give Caroline a moment to breathe, to think (and, really, breathing and thinking seem over-rated right now). He just hoists her up over his shoulder, one of his hands caressing the back of her bare thigh.

"Tyler Lockwood! Stop manhandling me! Put me down this instant!" She's sputtering, but he can detect the suppressed laughter in her tone.

And once he reaches his bedroom, he does as she demands. He flips her over so she's falling backwards and lands (with the most adorable squeak—_ugh, just start picking out the china pattern now, dude, and don't forget to ask her if it's okay to like the colour red_) on his bed. He throws her words from earlier right back at her. "You love it."

Her determined frown wavers then disappears altogether to be replaced by an impish grin. "I do."

Tyler laughs and tugs off her sandals. He removes the rest of his clothing and loves the look of hunger in her eyes when he finally sheds his boxers. He crawls towards her from the foot of the bed until he's covering her, his knees wedged between her spread thighs. Caroline slides her hands around his body to his back and tries to pull him down, but he shakes his head.

"Take off your dress."

She grabs the hem and pulls it up and off, leaving her hair in disarray across his pillow. She looks undeniably sexy and he's decided to screw keeping her in his bed for the next twenty-four hours. It's going to take him at least a week just to get the edge off the craving he feels for her. There are so many wicked things he wants to do to her.

The plump curve of her breasts, still covered in a white lacy strapless bra (making her look more sinful than innocent, really) calls to him and he places a series of kisses along the tops of each mound. She unfastens her bra and then her breasts are right there in front of him, naked and perfect, with pink nipples the same shade as her lips. He groans and leans down to capture one in his mouth and starts sucking, pushing the nipple against the roof of his mouth with his tongue.

Caroline arches her back, still trying to pull his body down to hers. He moves to her other breast and bites down on the nipple. She cries out. "Please, Tyler...I need...want you inside."

He doesn't think it's possible, but her words make his cock even harder. He pulls back and sits on his heels, hooking his fingers into the low-rise waistband of her panties and drags them down her legs and then she's completely naked. She's a long line of flushed and glistening skin and it's all Tyler can do to not lose complete control.

"Tyler?" Caroline's voice is tense and high.

He shakes his head and breathes slowly in through his nose and out through his mouth. "You are so beautiful. I can't stop looking at you."

"Well, you can have your fill of looking at me later. Right now I need you to fuck me because I am so turned on it practically hurts."

Understanding all too well, he lowers himself down onto her and shudders at the naked full body contact. He means to be gentle, to enter carefully, but his control is gone when he feels her fingers wrap around him, positioning him at her entrance. He thrusts his cock into her, and his eyes nearly roll back into his head at how tight she is. Another thrust and they're both gasping out loud.

"Sorry, I just can't...it's...fuck...are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No. I'm okay. Better than okay. It feels good. Sooo good. Don't stop." Her arms tighten around his back and she moves beneath him, opening her legs further to pull him in deeper. She sucks in a breath and he groans. Her eyes are widened in shock—the same shock he's experiencing finally sheathed inside her. God, he didn't know, had no idea it would—it could—feel like this. He can't even find the words to describe it.

He rests his head next to hers on the pillow and is trying to get a measure of his control back but it's his first time inside a girl without a condom (another plus in the pro supernatural column) and his first time inside a girl after he triggered the curse and he's afraid he might actually pass out. The feel of her tight wet heat surrounding him is incredible, and at first it's almost too much and he can't move, just pant against her neck and wonder if sanity will ever return, because this? This is—_she_ is—driving him absolutely crazy with desire. And then when she wraps those long gorgeous legs around him and her hands slide down his back and to his ass, her fingers digging into his skin and her hips bucking against his, he realises he has to move or quite possibly die. Once again, he wishes he could be gentler with her, but it's not in his nature, not in his beast, and he thinks he knows it's not in her nature either (well, not anymore since becoming a vampire), not when the lust takes over. And when she tightens her inner muscles, squeezing his cock hard, his hips thrust even harder, grinding against her.

"More! Please, more, Tyler!"

And it's not like he has to consciously comply, just hearing her utter those words in his ear makes him instantly follow her demand. He pulls up one of her legs so it's draped over his arm, spreading her further and stroking deeper, burying himself to the hilt.

"Touch yourself, Caroline."

At his words, he feels her convulse around him, then her fingers slip between them to touch her clit. With each downward stroke he can feel her fingers brushing his cock as she works herself closer to an orgasm. He covers her lips with his own and moans into her mouth. They're not even kissing, just sharing breath as they lose themselves completely in each other.

The rest becomes a red-tinged blur filling his senses. He feels her nick his shoulder and he draws back slightly, his hips still pumping rhythmically against hers. She's fully vamped out and he'll bet his entire Lockwood fortune that his eyes are revealing his wolf. He feels a lure, a pull towards her mouth and kisses her. He flicks his tongue against the tips of her fangs and they're so sharp they cut him instantly and his blood spills into her mouth. She holds on to him even tighter and sucks on his tongue to draw more blood as she's making all these needy, sexy noises. She's somehow cut herself and her blood is now on his tongue mingling with his and Tyler's world explodes. He recognises the taste of her blood from the morning after the full moon ritual, wants to push that memory away, but he can't help but realise her blood tastes amazing and it sends a rush of new sensations through him. He finds the wound on her lip and nurses it, taking in more of her blood.

Her thrusts beneath him become erratic and then she arches against him as her fingers stroke one last time against her clit and his cock and she's crying out. He can feel her coming apart around him and he rams into her a few more times and he's coming inside her and the world falls away leaving his body with a thrumming pulse beating through him from head to toe in a continuous circuit that seems to never end. Tyler can do nothing more than collapse on top of Caroline, who's still shuddering beneath him and making little mewling noises. The movement pushes his cock, still hard, out of her and she whimpers and pulls at him desperately.

"Don't pull out. I want you to stay inside me."

He's almost too sensitive, but he grits his teeth and pushes back in. Amazingly, she's coming again and her contractions pulling on his cock are too much for him and he falls in a half-unconscious state of bliss.

_._._

When he comes to, he has no idea how long he's been out of it. He's lying on top of Caroline and they're a sticky mess—they're covered in each other's scent and his wolf wouldn't want it any other way. But he's worried that he's crushing her despite her vampire strength and resilience, so he slowly eases off her. The motion makes her eyes flutter open.

"Did I..." She turns her head to look at him. "Did I just pass out? I think I passed out. Sex has never made me pass out before."

"You and me both." He rolls over onto his back and is a bit shocked to feel another ripple of pleasure centred on his cock shoot through him. "Shit. Did you know about this?"

"Super amazing supernatural sex?" She shakes her head. "Stefan never mentioned anything. Just ways to curb the urges—and he usually meant urges focused on bloodlust, not lust-lust. And Elena's clearly held out on me, unless it's different for her because she may be supernatural in her own way, but she's not a vampire or a werewolf...? I don't know." She turns onto her side and slides her leg over his. He pulls her to him and holds her close and they both shudder at the renewed contact.

"I'm not sure if I like the idea of you and Salvatore talking about shit like this."

"Tyler, he's a friend. _Just_ a friend. He helped me through a lot after I first turned. That's all."

"Yeah, well. I still don't have to like it." Tyler grunts. "So this is new to you, too?"

Caroline nods.

"You never..? With..." He leaves it unsaid, but she picks up his meaning.

"We got back together for a little while and almost did...well, we tried. But it was...it didn't work." She sighs, raises her head and rests her chin on her hand, palm facing downward on his chest. Her gaze is downcast at first, but after a deep breath, she looks at him squarely in the eyes.

"The night we tried, I couldn't, even though I wanted to, because I kept seeing..." She pauses and presses her lips together. "I kept seeing you."

Tyler's heart starts battering against his rib cage.

"I didn't understand it at the time, and I'm not sure I do now, but when he kissed me, I remembered your kiss the day after you transformed. And then when it got...more intense, it's like it was you there with me instead of..." She trails off. "And I couldn't go through with it. It just seemed wrong and I don't know why."

He's not sure he understands it either. Repressed feelings, supernatural destiny, or something else entirely? But he's glad for the way things turned out because Caroline is here with him, in his bed, and gloriously naked. He's trying to find a way to tell her he no longer wants to talk about Stefan or Matt without sounding like a complete asshole. There probably isn't a way, but he opts for the truth and hopes for the best.

"I'm not sorry about the way things worked out, Caroline. That you're here with me."

She searches his face for a few moments then smiles softly. "Me neither." She snuggles further into his embrace. "Mmm... Why didn't we do this sooner?"

"You're really asking that question?"

"No, I know. I just...I feel so stupid for waiting so long. We could have been doing this for two weeks already. Two weeks of hot, mind blowing, bone melting sex."

"Hey, Forbes, I _tried_. Could you not tell when I ate your pie?"

Caroline giggles. "You make that sound so dirty."

"Not half as dirty as what was going on in my mind with your bare leg right there practically on my lap as you were trying to feed me your peach pie—and those shorts were so wrong, by the way, and probably illegal in certain states."

Caroline lifts her head from Tyler's shoulder to look at his face. "You didn't like those shorts?"

Tyler rolls his eyes. "Are you kidding? I fucking _loved_ those shorts." He makes his point clear by pulling her on top of him and rubbing his legs along hers. He slides his hands down her back to grab her ass. "I think I'm obsessed with your legs."

"Uh, Tyler, that's my ass."

"Yeah, I think I might be obsessed with that too."

He starts to harden against her stomach.

"Seriously, Tyler?"

"Must be my supernatural turnaround time." He grins. "But it's mostly your legs, Forbes. I can't resist them. They make me want to do things to you."

"_Things?_ Are these _things _probably illegal in certain states?"

He nods vigorously. "Probably."

And then she's straddling him with those legs, running her hands over his chest and leaning over to whisper in his ear, telling him every dirty little thing _she_ wants to do to him and he's more than happy to accommodate her. He is so hers and as far as he's concerned, she can do whatever she wants to him.

* * *

><p>AN: In getting this chapter ready for uploading, I realised I wasn't happy with it and tried to rectify that. I'm still not happy with it, but I am DONE. It's either sexy or it isn't. Whatever. I don't care anymore. I'm just tired of the damned thing and want to post it so I can move on with my life, damn it! (There's one more chapter to go, btw.)

I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed the story, as well as those who put it or me on some form of alert/favourite. I really appreciate it and have been so grateful for the feedback. And a specific thank you to summerlover1 who pointed out the formatting issues regarding the italics in the previous chapter. Forgot to go over that one before uploading. Oops!

Thank you so much for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N 1**: In regards to the previous chapter and its intended effectiveness...oh you know, the damned sexytimes. After having spent what probably amounts to weeks, if not months, agonising over chapter seven, it was hard to maintain perspective and objectivity (if I ever had any to begin with) as to whether or not it was any good (and frankly, the same can be said of this entire story). I honestly couldn't tell anymore. I guess that's what a beta is for—ought to get one if I write another fanfic. It wasn't a contrived effort to get responses or assurances, although I am grateful for any and all feedback I get. I was terrified that it would be disappointing, so thank you to everyone who left a review telling me otherwise. You have NO IDEA how much your kind and encouraging words have meant to me.

* * *

><p>They spend the next few days in bed, only surfacing to eat and to bathe, and always together. It's almost as if they're testing their supernatural stamina to see how long they can last. As the days pass, they're starting to think it's indefinite. Caroline can't seem to get enough of Tyler. Sex, as a vampire, has taken on a whole new dimension for her, and if she adds feeding on Tyler's blood into the mix, she's practically unconscious for hours later. She's certainly useless and lies boneless on top of Tyler, his warmth seeping into her every pore. She's beginning to think she won't be able to survive without him, without his blood and body sating her so completely. She's become addicted to him and never wants to let him go.<p>

_._._

They're lying on the beach taking in some sun, more to prove to themselves that they can spend their waking hours doing something other than having wild supernatural sex and eating (the showering together usually just leads to more sex)—eating to keep up their strength so they can have even more wild supernatural sex.

"I swear, at one point, I was this close," Tyler indicates with thumb and forefinger held nearly together. "To convincing you that you needed sunscreen anyway to be on the safe side so I could offer to help you apply it."

Caroline nearly spills her drink, she's laughing so hard. "Me too!"

Tyler's eyes light up. "You know, we'd better use some to keep up appearances."

"Appearances?" Caroline takes a delicate sip from her straw.

"If we're going to be out in the sun around other people, they're going to wonder why we don't burn, especially you. I mean, look at you. You were already pale even before you were a vampire. Everyone back in Mystic Falls knows you go lobster red if you're not careful."

"Good idea...in theory."

"_Good _idea? It's a great idea!"

"Please." Caroline snorts. "If one of us starts slathering the other with sunscreen, we'll just end up putting on a porno for whoever is around."

Tyler tilts his head and considers her reply. "Yeah, good point."

_._._

Tyler steps into his sundrenched bedroom. The windows are open and the curtains are billowing out like ghosts, snapping in the ocean breeze. Caroline is still asleep and lying on her stomach, arm hanging over the side of the bed. The sheet is tangled around her naked body, leaving a leg and her back exposed. He can just see the sexy upward curve from the small of her back leading to her ass. She's all gold and pink, glowing in the soft morning light. Her expression in sleep is peaceful—angelic almost. Her beauty never fails to take his breath away. After all he's done in his life, and especially to her, he wonders how he's come to deserve her. And for as long as she'll have him, he'll take each day and count himself the luckiest man on earth.

For the first time in a long time, since before triggering the curse even, Tyler wants to draw. Tyler needs to draw. As an afterthought he'd brought some charcoal pencils and paper with him, not really thinking he'd be inspired to draw anything, but now he's glad he did.

As quietly as he can so as not to wake her, he gathers his supplies, sits in on the floor facing the bed and starts to draw.

_._._

Caroline wakes to a whispery scratching sound. She stirs and starts to turn over onto her back.

"Don't move!"

She stills and pops her eyes open. Tyler is sitting cross-legged on the floor and a large pad of paper is resting on his knees and pencils are in both hands—one is even clamped between his teeth. The memory of what those teeth did to her last night sends a delicious throb between her legs and she reflexively squeezes her thighs together.

"What're you doing?" she asks sleepily.

He lets the pencil fall from his mouth. "Drawing."

Her lips curve into a smile. "Are you drawing me?"

"Yup. So don't move, okay?"

"Okay. But I want to kiss you."

He puts his drawing materials on the floor and crawls over to her, tangles a hand in her hair and kisses her soundly. It's hot and sweet at the same time and she wonders at how it's always like that when they're together. His kiss only serves to elicit another pulse and this time she presses her hips against the bed.

"Mmm...Tyler," she whispers against his lips. "I need you."

He pulls back a little and looks into her eyes. "Blood?"

"No, not that kind of need, but blood would be nice, too."

He groans. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'd really like to keep drawing. I'm almost finished."

"_You're _turning down sex?" Caroline's eyebrows rise up as far as they can go. "Who are you and what you have done with the real Tyler Lockwood?"

"This is the real Tyler Lockwood. It's just that he thinks you are the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and needs to draw that, capture that on paper." His gaze drops to the floor. "And he's fallen in love with you."

She feels her stomach and heart lurch simultaneously. He looks back up at her, hesitantly, like he's afraid of what her response is going to be. This boy, this troubled, sometimes confused, often angry boy is in love with her. A slow smile spreads across her face until she's grinning widely. The muscles in her cheeks start to hurt but she can't seem to stop smiling.

She slides her hand to the back of his neck and weaves her fingers through his soft thick hair, pulling him towards her. Just before their lips touch she pauses. "You're in love with me?"

Tyler nods. "Yeah."

Caroline kisses him hard and fast. "Hurry up and finish your drawing. I want you back in bed with me for the rest of the day."

_._._

Caroline resumes her sleeping pose on the bed. While Tyler is relieved she didn't react negatively to his declaration, or give any indication it was unwanted, he's disappointed she didn't say anything about how she feels in return. _Disappointed? Try devastated, Lockwood. You are such a girl._ He shakes his head as if to clear it of the mocking voice inside him that also insists on telling him she's still in love with Matt Donovan and probably always will be, and she's only with him because Matt can't handle who she really is. Tyler is her consolation prize. Sure, she's physically attracted to him, but she only cares about him as a friend. As he goes back to his drawing and picks up a pencil, he's reminded of his earlier thoughts. No, he doesn't really deserve her so he'll take whatever she has to offer, even if that's just friendship with sex on the side.

_._._

Caroline opens her eyes when she feels the mattress give as Tyler sits next to her. His hand starts caressing her back.

"You're finished?" she asks

"Yeah."

"Can I see?"

He holds up the pad of drawing paper and she instantly sits up, careless of the sheet falling away (and, really, after everything they've done to each other over the last few days, any false modesty would be ridiculous and hypocritical) and looks at the sketch. Her breath catches.

"Is this how you see me?"

Tyler nods.

Caroline points a shaky finger at the drawing. "B-but that's...I'm..."

"Beautiful? Sweet? Sexy? Amazing? Kind? Funny? Luminous?"

_Luminous?_ No one has ever called her luminous before. Her lip trembles and she realises that Tyler means it. He's truly in love with her. He's not getting love mixed up with lust, or with loneliness.

"Since when do you even know what the word luminous means?" She punches him in the arm and starts tearing up. "Oh, God, Tyler, I'm so sorry. These days I can't seem to stop crying. Stupid vampire emotions."

"Hey, it's okay." He pulls her into his embrace and strokes her hair. "_I'm_ sorry the picture upset you so much."

Caroline pulls away. "No, it's not that. I love the picture. The picture is...perfect—"

"Like you," he says softly.

"Tyler..."

He stands up and walks over to the dresser to put aside the drawing, then slowly walks back to the bed. He's wearing a pair of sweat pants that ride low on his hips, any lower and he may as well not be wearing anything and that would definitely be a good thing, she observes, appreciating Tyler's masculine beauty. Her mouth waters at the sudden urge to bite and lick the groove at his hip bone that disappears into his pants, and she gets up on her knees as he reaches the edge of the bed. He leans down and kisses her then, so softly. Her fingers dip between the waistband and his skin, always so warm. She's about to tug the fabric down when she's pushed back on the bed and he pulls her legs apart and the look in his eyes is hungry and possessive and it makes her wet with arousal and the secret pleasure of being so completely wanted and desired. No one else has ever made her feel that way until now, but before she can over think this, his lips start trailing kisses down her stomach. His head is between her thighs and his mouth is on her and she's incapable of any thought except how his teeth and tongue are both torturing her and pleasuring her. He's branding himself on her, making her crave more than just kisses and rough touches and days and nights of hot breathless passion.

After her third orgasm, she loses count how many times he makes her come with his mouth, filling the room with her soft cries as the sunlight continues to pour down on them and the ocean breeze skims over their sweat-soaked skin.

_._._

One day late in July, when they're lying on the sofa watching another themed movie marathon on AMC and there's another thunderstorm rumbling in the distance, Tyler starts talking about Mason.

"I didn't know him all that well. He was a lot younger than my dad and was never around much, not after I turned ten anyway. I don't really remember him before then except that he was always getting into trouble."

"Elena would tell me the stories. She'd sometimes overhear Jenna talking on the phone about him and would always share the latest Mason Lockwood gossip with Bonnie and me."

"I know he was just in town for the moonstone and for what he thought would break the curse. He wasn't perfect," Tyler quickly adds. "But he was just trying to break the curse. I'd be a hypocrite if I said I wouldn't do the same thing—I _did _try to do the same thing. But he deserves a burial, with his family and friends there to say goodbye." Tyler looks rueful. "Not that there are many of us left. Will you help me find his body once we're back in Mystic Falls?"

Caroline looks up at Tyler—she's lying on her side between Tyler and the back of the sofa. "Of course I will."

"Thank you," he answers and hugs her close. "I also want to check out Mason's place. Jules mentioned he had a bunch of old Lockwood journals. Stuff that might even predate Mystic Falls before the Lockwoods came over from England."

"Mason's place?" Caroline echoes, confused.

"Yeah." He looks down at her and smiles. "Wanna come with me on a road trip to Florida?"

_._._

The landline rings and Caroline scrambles to the living room to answer it.

"Hello! Lockwood beach house."

"Caroline?"

"Mrs. Lockwood! Hi! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm just fine dear, just a bit frazzled from all the peach festival preparations."

Caroline feels guilty. "I'm so sorry I'm not there to help."

"That's all right. You're with Tyler and helping him. That's important, too." Mrs. Lockwood pauses. "Can I speak to him?"

"Tyler isn't here. He's just gone out to run some errands before we head off to Florida."

"Florida?"

'Uh...oh, he wants to check out Mason's place to see if there are any clues to his whereabouts." Caroline winces at her half-baked lie but Tyler's mother seems to buy it.

"My poor boy. How is he, Caroline? Tell me the truth."

"He's fine. He's better. Things are different now...and always will be, and I think he's started to accept that." It's not really a lie. She could just as easily be talking about his father's death and uncle's disappearance and not about Tyler coming to terms with being a werewolf for the rest of his life. "I think he'll be ready to come home after the Florida trip."

She can hear the shaky breath Tyler's mother expels. "Thank you, Caroline. It's been hard having Tyler gone again. I understand he needs more time away from Mystic Falls where everything happened." _Oh, if you only knew the half of it_, Caroline thinks. "But you there with him gives me comfort."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Lockwood. I'm glad I could help." Caroline hears the front door open. "Oh, wait. Tyler's back."

Tyler walks into the living room and Caroline mouths _your mother_ at him. Tyler takes the phone.

"Hi, mom. What's up?"

It's hard, but Caroline resists using her vampire hearing to listen in on Tyler's mother's side of the conversation, especially when a pained look crosses Tyler's face.

"Yes, of course I was going to tell you I was heading off to Florida." He looks at Caroline.

_Sorry_, she mouths and shrugs helplessly.

"We weren't going to leave until the end of the month—" He pauses, clearly cut off by his mother. "—I know that's tomorrow."

Tyler struggling to placate his mother amuses Caroline. He's flustered and contrite and adorable and she can't resist walking over to him. She wraps her arms around him and starts kissing his neck.

"Yes!" he yelps as Caroline nips at his skin. "I'll call as soon we get to Mason's."

She starts unfastening his shorts, tugging them down.

"M-mom, I gotta go. Yes...yes. I promise I'll take care of Caroline and treat her well. She'll get exactly what she deserves." He glowers down at her as she sinks to her knees and pulls down his boxers. "Yeah, love you too, mom." He throws the phone across the living room. "Fuck, Caroline!"

"What was your mom saying about me?"

"As if I'm going to tell you now."

She pushes him back so he falls on the sofa, shorts and boxers around his ankles.

"Please?"

"Nope. I'm mad at you."

"Not all of you is mad at me." She smirks and takes his erect cock in her hand and starts stroking it. His head falls back, resting again the sofa and his hips push forward against her hand. "Tell me."

"No."

She leans forward and licks the head. Her hand tightens around the base of his cock and she pumps him faster. She can feel the blood pulsing through him, making him even harder.

"Tell me, Tyler."

"No."

She licks him again, but this time closes her lips around the tip and sucks on him, hard, and he shouts her name. "You're evil," he gasps

"Mm hmm," she hums around the head of his cock then goes in for the kill and swallows as much of him as she can. Tyler lets loose a string of curses and grips her head in his hands, and that's when she pulls away, letting him slip out of her mouth.

His mouth is open and panting, his eyes half-lidded as he looks at her imploringly. She doesn't move, just waits expectantly for him to talk. "Oh, all right. My mother pretty much approves of you and wants me to treat you with care and respect because, and I quote: 'Caroline is just the sort of girl you should have been going out with all along.'"

"See, now that wasn't so hard," Caroline says as she scratches her nails up and down Tyler's thighs.

"I beg to differ. It's very, very hard. Please, Caroline."

She takes pity on him (and really, she's enjoying the power she has over him) so she takes him in her mouth again and is determined to give him the best blow job of her life and his. Just as he comes, she fastens her lips against his inner thigh and drinks deeply from him.

"Love you so much," he croaks out, his thumb caressing the hollow of her cheek as she feeds on his blood.

_._._

It's close to midnight and Tyler and Caroline are taking one last walk along the beach. They stop to look out onto the ocean.

"This is my favourite time of the month."

"What do you mean?"

"Look around. What do you see?"

"Uh, the beach, water—"

"No, up in the sky."

Caroline looks up.

"Nothing really, except for the stars. Lots and lots of stars."

"Exactly."

Caroline frowns, still not understanding, until she suddenly does and looks back up, pirouetting as she scans the entire night sky that's in her field of vision.

"Oh," she quietly says.

It's a new moon, which means no moon at all.

"This is it. The farthest I'll ever be from the last transformation and the farthest I'll be from the next one. I can almost forget on nights like these. Pretend..."

"Oh, Tyler," Caroline murmurs, but he can still hear her over the roar of the surf, and he can see in her expressive eyes that her heart is breaking for him all over again, just as it did in the old Lockwood cellar that first time. It now seems like a million years ago, so much has happened since then.

They start to stroll again and Caroline's hand slips so naturally into his, he wouldn't have given it a second thought, except for the current that runs through him every time she touches him. He threads his fingers through hers and tightens his hold. Caroline sidles up closer to him as they continue to walk, her side now brushing against his at every other step.

"It's the only night I don't feel it." He turns his head to look at Caroline as he speaks. "The moon. Tomorrow, I'll feel its pull on me again as it gradually builds its control over me. It gets stronger every month."

_._._

They're loading up the car and locking up the beach house. The fridge has been cleared of perishables and most of their clothes have been packed. (Caroline's leaving a few things behind for next time.)

She's standing in the living room when Tyler walks in. "The back door and all the windows are secure. Time to go."

"I don't want to leave," Caroline whispers.

Tyler walks over to her and holds her, placing a quick kiss on her cheek. "I don't either. But as much as I'd like to, we can't stay here forever."

"It's just been the two of us and it's been so great. I love this house. I love being here by the ocean, with you." She feels the tears starting and laughs shakily. "I'm afraid once we're back in Mystic Falls, it'll be different and what we had here will just disappear."

"Hey, hey, Caroline. Listen to me. That is _not _going to happen." He kisses her lips soundly once, twice, and then wipes the tears from her cheeks. "And we're not going back to Mystic Falls yet. We still have Florida and the trip back before we have to face that crazy town again."

"I know." Caroline nods, sniffling. "Tyler, thank you for letting me stay. And thank you for being so understanding about the whole vampire thing."

"Well, I'm an idiot for not letting you in the house sooner and _I_ should be thanking _you _for being so understanding about, well, everything."

He brushes a lock of her hair back and smiles, looking at her like...like she's the only girl in the world, she realises. Her heart flutters and her breath catches in her throat and she wants to cry again, but not because she's going to miss the house or because she's afraid things will change between then once they return to Mystic Falls. She understands why Tyler is so sure they'll be able to hold to what they have. She looks in Tyler's eyes and can't imagine being without him—doesn't want to be.

"I love you, Tyler," she whispers.

He's so still. Just looks at her for what feels like an eternity. Then he grabs her, sinks his fingers into her hair and pulls her towards him and kisses her like he never wants to stop, and she doesn't want him to.

_._._

The two teenagers who climb into the car and begin their drive to Florida barely resemble the two who started junior high almost a year ago. For one, they're now a werewolf and a vampire, but less obviously, Tyler is no longer the boy who would throw the first punch and who was incapable of speaking about his feelings. Now, he sits back and considers the situation before he acts and is willing to talk things through and let people care about him. Caroline no longer needs to fill the empty silences with empty words to cover up her insecurities. And she's finally learned that she's pretty damned awesome—not perfect, like Tyler insists—but she's happy with who she is, even if that's a teenage vampire. She enjoys the peace of just sharing companionship or getting lost in a good book. (She has a stack of them ready at her feet for the journey ahead.)

"Ready?" Tyler asks.

"Ready," Caroline replies.

Caroline hopes they'll find those Lockwood journals for Tyler's sake. He still has so many questions and she has no answers. Mystic Falls is weeks away but it still looms over them like a shadow. She hopes the supernatural side of the town can be kept at bay, but she knows better. They both do. One day Klaus will return. And then there's Tyler's next full moon to deal with and each one after that. School will be in session soon enough and life will be a whirlwind of activities.

Their future is as unclear as any seventeen-year-old's, but they've decided, once she and Tyler graduate, to travel together and see the world before even thinking of going to college. After all, they're hot, they're young, and they deserve to have some fun. And they almost have forever.

END.

_I'm not sure what I'm looking for anymore  
>I just know that I'm harder to console<br>I don't see who I'm trying to be instead of me  
>But the key is a question of control<em>

_All this running around, well it's getting me down_  
><em>Just give me a pain that I'm used to<em>  
><em>I don't need to believe all the things you conceive<em>  
><em>You just need to achieve something that rings true<em>

'A Pain That I'm Used To', Depeche Mode

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** So that's the last chapter. It's probably not what people expected. No big dramatic finish. No twists or craziness like on the show. Just two people having found their way back to each other after going through hell. I always saw this story more as a collection of character driven scenes of what I imagined happening to Tyler, Caroline, and Tyler/Caroline between S02E14 and S03E01, rather than one long detailed and plotty narrative about moonstones, rituals, Originals, and everything else that threatened to tear Mystic Falls apart.

I wrote this because I needed to, because Tyler and Caroline broke my heart in 'Daddy Issues' and 'Crying Wolf'. This was my therapy, generously laced with wishful thinking. I honestly believed Tyler and Caroline would never find their way back to each other even as friends so this story was my way of dealing with that. I'd hoped to post it during the spring hiatus in S2, but the story got away from me. Then I'd hoped to post it in the summer before S3 started but that didn't work out either (Writer's Block of Doom). With the onset of S3, this story is so AU now it's almost ridiculous, and with S03E05, I have been well and truly Jossed—not that I expected anything less from Williamson, Plec, and Co, nor did I ever pretend to even begin to guess what would actually happen on the show.

If you've made it to the end of _A Pain That I'm Used To_, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading. If you've made it to the end of _A Pain That I'm Used To_ and got even the tiniest measure of pleasure out of it, then there are no words to describe how happy that makes me.


End file.
